The Aftermath
by Dixie8688
Summary: Sequel to "A Wizards War" & "Original Order of the Phoenix" both a work in progress. Sirius talks them out of using him as the Secret Keeper. When Sirius' finance pieces the puzzle together after the "Death" of Peter and the capture of Sirius can she change the Ministry's mind and get him a trial? AN: I can't believe that no one fought for Sirius rights this is my version of that.
1. Happy Birthday

_**~*~*~*~ Authors Note: This is the sequel to " A Wizards War" 1st and "The Original Order" 2nd installments in this trilogy. Both are works in progress.~*~*~*~**_

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 1

Happy Birthday

September 7, 2017

The date is July 31st 1981, little Harry's birthday. All of James and Lily's closest friends have came to give their little boy a birthday present they couldn't have been blessed with better friends. Naturally with the war going on they all had duties to preform and couldn't stay long but they came none the less. Even Remus had managed to make it for a few minutes, he'd been on assignment spying on werewolves as of late.

James had quit his job as an Auror when Lily had became pregnant in October 1979 and they went into hiding. Only Dumbledore and their closest friends knew where they were. James was now using his vast family fortune, which he inherited when his parents passed due to Dragon Pox to provide for his family and to sustain his friend Remus who was unemployable due to his status as a werewolf.

Sirius and Marie remained on the Ministry payroll as Auror's attempting to regain the peace. They along with Remus and Peter were all members of the Order of the Phoenix frighting on the front lines to drive back the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Recently the order members were beginning to believe their was a traitor in their midst. Some very good witches and wizards in high places in both the Ministry and the Order were going missing and even some were being found dead.

That's why this little party was a gods send to those fighting the battles on the front lines taking the fight to Voldemort and his followers. Watching little Harry play with their gifts brought a smile to their faces that had long since faded to grim expressions of war. Right now Harry was playing on a toy given to him by his godfather Sirius a little toy broom. He was zooming around the living room about a foot off the ground giggling madly at the fun he was having.

"He's going to be a Quidditch player just like his old man." Sirius said with laughter at his little godson having so much fun on a simple toy.

"I think you're right Sirius." James said and laughed as his son circled around his legs then zoomed off around the couch.

"Here James darling get a picture of him." Lily said as she handed her husband a camera.

"Sure." James said as he kneeled down and waited expectantly for his son to dart back around in front of them again.

"Here Lily, this is my present to Harry though I don't think he'll get to it any time soon." Marie said as she handed Lily a small wrapped present.

"What is it Marie?" Lily asked curiously as she took the small box from her friend.

"The other half of his present." Marie said as she poked Sirius with her elbow. "Actually I picked it out because of Sirius' present. It's a toy snitch he can chase around to his hearts content." She said and smiled brightly even if there were dark clouds behind her eyes.

"Oh Marie!" Lily said as she put the box down on the coffee table beside her husband then pulled Marie into a comforting hug. Even in hiding as they were she had heard about the death of Marie's parents and little brother a couple of weeks ago by death eaters. Jacob Willis, Marie's little brother was the Gryffindor seeker this was to be his final year at Hogwarts.

"I'm alright Lily." Marie said with tears in her eyes as she pulled back from Lily and smiled softly at her in thanks.

"Come on lets see if I can get a picture with you two when he zooms by." James said and laughed he had already got a picture of Harry zooming by the fireplace.

"Right." Sirius said as he pulled Marie over to him protectively then leaned down and kissed her head softly. "You sure you are alright?" he whispered as he hugged her with one arm around behind her.

Marie smiled softly as she looked up at Sirius lovingly. "Yeah." she whispered just before she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips quickly. Naturally James couldn't pass cute little moments like that with his best friend and he took a few pictures intent on giving them to them along with the pictures of his son playing with their birthday gifts.

"James..." Lily hissed at his as she slapped his arm to get him to leave their private moment alone.

"What it's free game if they do that in my house." James said and laughed when Sirius and Marie looked over at him curiously wondering what he was talking about.

"Here comes Harry." Lily warned as he came around from behind the chairs going back towards the couch again.

"3...2...1." James said as he took another picture this time with Harry zooming in front of Sirius and Marie giggling hysterically. Causing Sirius and Marie to bust out laughing at the small boy's excitement.

"I don't think you're ever going to catch him." Sirius said as he laughed some more at his godson.

"He'll eventually fall asleep." James said with a shrug he wasn't worried. He had been a chaser after all it had been his job on the team to catch the quaffle with dangers all around how difficult could it be to catch a one year old on a toy broom?

"We have an early start tomorrow Sirius." Marie said as she looked up at him hating to break up this fun but they had a very important mission for the Order to start tomorrow. They had talked Dumbledore into letting them share in Harry's birthday but that was supposed to have been just for a couple hours. It's now late too late to get started on their mission, they had stayed the longest watching the other who were already on their missions giving their toys quickly so they could return with out detection.

"Harry dear come to mommy. I have another present for you." Lily said sweetly as she kneeled down holding out a present to get the one year old's attention.

"It's late enough now lets see him play with your gift for a few minutes then we'll leave." Sirius said with a small smile over at Marie.

Marie smiled as she looked up at him. He always projected the tough guy routine but he was truly sweet at heart. He loved to make mischief but at times like these he was gentle and loving. "Sure." she said as she wrapped one of her arms around behind the small of his back hugging him. They had actually been together as a couple since a little after James and Lily's wedding in 1978.

Harry had managed to get over to his mom and tear, not so neatly, into the newest present. Then Lily opened the box for him so see his eyes light up when this toy snitch flew up out of the box. Harry reached out to grab it and it darted away a few feet.

James kneeled down beside the confused boy. "You've got to chase it and catch it. That's a snitch son." He said softly as he pointed to the toy snitch.

Harry looked up at his father then over to his mother who nodded and also pointed to the snitch. He giggled then took off chasing the small toy but now he wasn't just going in circles of the room he was zooming in between the furniture and people's legs trying to catch this elusive toy.

"Harry dear be careful." Lily said as he about flew into the wall then a table.

Marie laughed as she watched the happy child. "Maybe a toy for less furniture or outside perhaps." she suggested as she bounced out of the way and laughed as Harry came zooming by her.

"I think you're right." James said and cringed as something broke in the hallway where his son had just zoomed out of the living room where they all were.

"Good luck. We've got to go." Sirius said and laughed when the two parents cringed again when something else broke. They made their way into the hallway to see Harry playing happily with the small snitch now in his hand with two broken vases laying down the hallway.

"Bye Harry. Happy birthday." Marie said as she squatted down and waved to him down the hall. He giggled and waved back letting go of the snitch which flew away again.

Sirius laughed then walked down the hall and picked his godson up then the toy's. "Happy birthday my lil man." he said as he hugged the boy to him as he made his way back down the hall to his parents. "I think he's actually tuckered out." he said with a laugh.

"I'd say he is." James said with a small laugh as he took his son from Sirius then the toys as his wife fixed the vases their son had broken.

"We'll be gone for a while. We should be back before Halloween though wouldn't you say?" Marie said as she looked up at Sirius curiously wondering how long he thought this new assignment should take.

"Oh yeah definitely should be back well before Halloween. I'd say beginning of October at the latest." Sirius said as he shook hands with James after he put the toys away.

"Alright you two stay safe. We'll see you then." James said as he looked up at his best friend his eyes telling Sirius to come back alive.

"You three too." Sirius said seriously. This war was dangerous for everyone including those that weren't participating in it currently.

"Guy's..." Marie said to Lily and laughed as she pointed her thumb back over her shoulder at Sirius and James. "Why can't they just say they love each other?" she said and shook her head.

"I know. Their so serious telling each other to stay safe." Lily said with a smile on her face then she reached out and hugged Marie. "We do love you two, come home safe." she said softly.

"We know Lily and we intend to. You two stay safe and protect little Harry." Marie said as she hugged Lily.

"Oh Sirius I just love you so much!" James said over dramatic as he clung to Sirius on the opposite side he was holding Harry on.

"I know James I do too, to bad we have women now." Sirius said thickly as he clung to his friend.

"Awe bloody hell you two are a pair of smart butts." Marie said while laughing at the two jokers and rolling her eyes and shaking her head at them.

James and Sirius cracked up laughing as they broke apart. "Ya know he doesn't cling to me like that I wonder if I'm just a substitute." Lily said halting their laughter as she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Awe Lils wish I'd of known I could be that clingy." James said with a wicked grin as he made his way over to her and pulled her against him. "I figured you'd kick me out if I didn't let go every now and then." he said with a wink causing Lily to turn bright red in embarrassment. Her attempt at embarrassing them had backfired bad.

"You stepped in that one Lily. Good luck with that. Got to go bye." Marie said laughing as she made a be line for the door before Sirius could mimic James and embarrass her.

As Marie made it out the back door Sirius burst out laughing. "I think she thought I was going to do something like that." he said then continued laughing as he followed Marie towards the door. "Bye see you later, I better catch up to her." he said from the door then left as well so they could disapperate from the back yard out of the eye shot of the muggles.

"Where you going so fast Marie?" Sirius asked as he followed her to the designated disapperation spot in the back yard.

"Home." Marie said as she watched him chuckle and walk over to her.

"You didn't want me to embarrass you huh?" Sirius said as he walked over in front of her putting an arm around her and pulling her to him. "You're not going to get out of it that easily." he said with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed her.

Marie had her hands laid gently on his chest as she let him pull her against him out in the glorious summer night. "Tease..." she said when he finally pulled back. "Come on lets go." she said as she dug down in her bag and pulled out two cloaks with hoods. She handed Sirius his then put her own on fastening it then pulling the hood up to cover her face.

"Right." Sirius said as he put his traveling cloak on then put his hood up as well. "Wands." he said pulling his out then noticed she already had hers. In this time of war it wasn't a good idea to go anywhere with out the quick ability to defend yourself.

Marie put her back to Sirius then held her left hand backwards so that he could hold it which had became habit over the last three years. Their wands held lightly at the ready. "Here we go." she breathed out then the two of them disappeared with a pop.

"They never go anywhere without protecting each others back." James said softly over to his wife who was now holding their sleeping one year old boy. They had came to the door to see their friends off one last time, but held off since they were having a sweet moment together. Sweet moments like that seemed to be few and far between and he wasn't going to begrudge them their moment lord knows they deserved those few happy moments together.

"I hear Frank and Alice are traveling similarly now too. It's not a bad idea. No one can sneak up on you and between the two you have a full 360 degree viewing area." Lily said with a small smile then turned to go back into the house to take Harry up to bed.

~*~*~*~ Diagon Alley ~*~*~*~

Two hooded figures appeared with a loud pop scarring a cat causing it to run for cover. Both figures crouched slightly as she scanned the area until one figured our what the noise had been. "Just a cat." the woman said with a sigh as she stood back up to full height not lowering her hood.

"Lets go." the man said as he took off quickly down a side alley then again now following parallel to Diagon Alley. Shops up and down every alley had boarded up most had shut down and were in hiding others had been taken by death eaters and other shop owners had boarded it up for the missing owners hoping they would one day return. Unfortunately most didn't, this was a hard depressing time for the wizarding world here in London and across the country.

They came to a stop with the man looking around the corner of a building. "No movement behind." the woman whispered softly. Times were dangerous one couldn't afford to be followed home no matter how many enchantments you had set up they could be broken down overtime. Best if no one knew you were there to begin with.

"Clear ahead too." the male whispered as he pulled the woman up beside him. "Go, I'll watch the alley as you make it across." he whispered in her ear then released her hand finally.

"Right." she whispered back took a steadying breath then glanced both ways across the ally seeing no one she darted across quickly and soundlessly. She put her back to the wall of the entrance to a home at the end of Diagon Alley. There were several small houses down at this end of the alley some had small shops set up in the bottom others were just houses. Most of them were unoccupied but all of them were boarded up like that is going to save them if the death eaters came calling.

The man watched as she made it to the relative safety of the entrance way. He looked around the alley to see if there was any movement there was none be he waited for her to wave him across which didn't take long. He slipped across the alley pressing his back against the opposite wall watching down the alley.

The woman was doing the same they locked eyes for a moment and nodded to each other. He turned and unlocked the door he opened the door then slipped inside tugging on the back of her traveling cloak to get her to move backwards into the home quickly. She backed into the house and shut the door locking it and putting up their enchantments as the man searched the house just to be sure.

"Clear." the man said and pulled his hood back down.

"That is exhausting." Marie said as she pulled down her hood as well then slumped into a chair by the fire place.

"But it keeps us alive." Sirius said as he took off his cloak and hung it by the door then held out his hand expectantly for hers.

Marie sighed as she stood up then took off her cloak and handed it to him. "Happy?" she asked sarcastically before turning to head up the stairs to go to bed for the night.

"Very." Sirius said checking the enchantments one last time before he followed quietly.


	2. America

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 2

America

October 13, 2017

Marie and Sirius stepped off of a Pan Am Air plane that had traveled from London to New York. They were dressed as muggles.

Marie had on a soft pink long sleeved button down blouse tucked into her soft pink and black plaid calf length skirt, with a matching jacket over her blouse cutting off just be low her bottom so that she had some place to put her wand out of sight and black low heal dress shoes. She had her hair styled sown around her shoulders showing off her face which she had actually had a little makeup on she was also carrying over the shoulder black purse.

Sirius has on a white undershirt and white button down shirt tucked into his black slacks and belt with a black jacket hanging down to his mid thigh left open showing his dark gray vest, finishing off on a pair of black shoes. "This is uncomfortable..." he grumbled as they showed their passports so to the immigration counter to get into the city.

"No worse than being in school again." Marie said with a soft snigger as she glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Move along, next." the man in front of Marie said as he handed her passport back to her.

"Thank you." Marie said pleasantly then moved through then off to the side waiting for Sirius to make his way through as well.

Sirius joined her a few minutes later and they continued through the airport to go out onto the street. "Now where?" he asked as he sighed looking around.

"MACUSA (mah-cooz-ah) of course." Marie whispered over to him looking around the crowd moving about around them one could never be to cautious even in this country Voldemort could have spread his nonsense here.

"Yeah and wheres that?" Sirius asked as he glanced over at her slightly irritated.

Marie shrugged then decided to walk away intent on just walking New York to find the building she was looking for. "Dumbledore did give me some info but with our situation with the war info is hard to come by for the American government. All the info he had was several years old." she noticed a couple stiffen slightly as she walked by talking to Sirius.

"Marie..." Sirius said low when the two began to follow them.

"I saw, lets get out of these bloody muggles." Marie said softly as she looked around curiously but there was no quick escape.

"Just keep walking." Sirius whispered as he leaned down to kiss her cheek lightly chancing a glance out of the corner of his eye to see them still being followed.

"They could be MACUSA, or Voldemort what's your opinion?" Marie whispered as she glanced sideways at Sirius curiously.

"They reacted to Dumbledore, it's hard to tell. Look the area's starting to clear out." Sirius said noticing most of the muggles had managed to catch a cab.

"If it is MACUSA they suck at tailing we could teach them a thing or two." Marie said softly with a smirk and a glint in her eyes that told him she was thinking of doing just that.

"Just get across the street Marie." Sirius said as he looked around noticing a couple of other people advancing on them as well from different directions. "Damn..." he whispered then took Marie's hand and darted across the street noticing the others taking off after them.

"Here we go." Marie said as she noticed a the new people chasing after them drawing wands discreetly coming across the street. Once they were in the dark alley they turned drawing their wands and stood waiting. "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded as she and Sirius pointed their wands at the pursuers that said they had experience at fighting wizards having put their backs to a wall to keep their enemy from getting to them from the rear.

"Aurors lower your wands." one of the four said as he stepped forward using his own wand tip in an up and down motion.

"You first." Sirius said agitated as he glared at the four in front of them.

"Sirius." Marie said softly to get him to hush. "We are Aurors as well but from the Ministry of Magic in London." she said as she lowered her wand to point at the ground slightly.

"MACUSA Aurors we heard you discussing Dumbledore what brings you here?" the man said as he lowered his wand the same way that Marie had hers down.

"Dumbledore's name gets us chased across the airport then the street." Sirius said irritated and defensive.

"We must make sure all British wizards coming into the United States are not Death Eaters following this Voldemort. We had enough dealing with Grindelwald." the man said raising an eyebrow at Sirius he seemed to be easily angered.

Marie sighed as she shook her head lightly. She placed a hand on Sirius wand arm to get him to calm down. "We are here on Dumbledore's orders to speak with your Magical Congress." she said as she looked over at the Auror across from them.

"About what?" The Auror asked as he tilted his head lightly to the side he knew that the Congress had already told Dumbledore that they wouldn't help him in this war against Voldemort.

"That's between us and your Congress. Sorry we must make sure we aren't talking to Voldemort followers." Marie said as she looked over at the MACUSA Auror curiously.

"You're war is your own we don't want no part of it." one of the Auror's said from the back.

"Bloody hell don't you people understand if Voldemort wins against us guess who he's going after next? You bloody Americans that's who." Sirius said irritated as he shook his head at these American Aurors.

"Sirius it doesn't do any good to argue with them here in the street." Marie said as she looked over at him wondering if he was going to do something stupid.

"Put your wands away or we will have no choice but to arrest you." the Auror said hoping they wouldn't cause any trouble he was sympathetic to their cause and he didn't blame them for trying to come for help.

"Sirius we are on their turf and outnumbered. They are MACUSA, they can take us to where we need to go." Marie said softly as she flipped her wand in her hand lightly then put it back in the pocket she had sewn into the inside of her jacket.

"Fine." Sirius almost growled out as he returned his wand to a similar pocket in his jacket. "You lot have a lot to be desired for following people." he said and raised an eyebrow at them wondering if they would react to his bait.

"I'm sure we've not been in a wizarding war fighting the greatest dark wizard since Grindelwald." The Auror said as he put his wand away as well.

"I don't believe the term great should ever be applied to Voldemort. He's a sadistic murder that's all." Marie said as she glared over at the man in front of them.

"My apologies miss..." the man said as he looked up at her curiously.

"Marie Willis." Marie said simply as she stood their ready to draw her wand again if needed.

"I didn't mean he was a great person Miss Willis just that he is the greatest threat to the Wizarding kind since Grindelwald." The Auror said sincerely as he looked at her curiously. "And your name?" he asked curiously looking over at Sirius.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said as he locked eyes with the MACUSA Auror.

"And you are?" Marie asked curiously.

"Ah yes. I'm Jacob Williams. And these are my associates. "Jeremiah Waters, Cathrin Smith, and James Carter." Jacob the one who had bee doing almost all of the talking so far. He looked at Marie curiously she had looked away from him over to the ground by the wall of the building beside them sadly.

"Marie you know that name's really common." Sirius said softly as he reached over and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder with a soft smile forgetting his anger at these arrogant Americans quickly.

"What name?" Jacob asked curiously wondering what the problem was now motioning the others to make their way back to their posts.

"Jacob..." Marie said so softly that he couldn't hear her.

"Yours." Sirius said and sighed as he looked over at Jacob to see the confusion. "Her brother and parents were murdered by Death Eaters a couple weeks ago. Jacob was her brother he was going to graduate from Hogwarts this coming school year." he said as he pulled Marie over to him into a tight hug.

"Just refer to me a Mr. Williams if that make you more comfortable Miss Willis." Jacob said looking at her sympathetically there was nothing else he could do. "I'll take you to meet make an appointment to meet with the Congress." he said then turned and made his way out of the alley.

"Come along Marie." Sirius said softly as he pushed her back gently putting a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. It broke his heart to see her so sad. She smiled softly up at him and nodded motioning down the alley for him to start following Jacob.

They followed Jacob to a building in which he said something to the door man then ushered them in through the door in front of him. "This way keep up please." he said making his way purposefully across the floor. He took them up to the head of the Aurors office and introduced them as British Ministry Aurors Willis and Black here to meet with the Congress. He also introduced the head of the department as Jeffery Gaddis.

"Unfortunately the Congress is extremely busy. Do you have a place to stay while I find a time for you to meet with them?" the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Jeffery Gaddis said as he looked between the two curiously. They didn't seem like typical British wizards. They had managed to look like decent Non-Magi, his experience was most British wizards were very eccentric when it came to dressing like non-magical folk.

"Not yet." Sirius said as he looked over at the head of the department curiously. For people who didn't want anything to do with 'their war' they seemed helpful so far.

"Ah well not to far from here we have a set of apartments that we allow foreign representatives to stay while they wait for a meeting. You are more then welcome to stay there or to find your own place. I have no idea what the Congress is working on or when they can squeeze you in to their full schedule." he said looking between the two curiously.

Marie and Sirius looked at each other then she shrugged lightly. "Not a bad offer thank you, we'll take you up on that." she said with a soft smile on her face.

"Very well I'll have Mr. Williams here escort you there. I must ask that you remain patient and cause no trouble while you are here in New York." Jeffery said as he reached out and shook hands with Sirius then Marie.

"Us cause trouble? Wouldn't happen." Marie said with a bright smile on her face and he eyed her curiously wondering if she was trying to joke or if they usually ended up causing mayhem where ever they go.

"This way." Jacob said as he motioned the two of them back the way they had came. He directed them two blocks away and up to a set of apartments opening up one for them. "Do you want two different ones or just the one?" he asked curiously as he let them go into the apartment first.

"One is fine." Sirius said as he looked around curiously.

"Look I have a question for you. What are you going to do once you catch this Voldemort?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Well if we take him alive he'll go to prison. If not he'll be dead. The latter doesn't bother me in the least to tell the truth." Marie said as she looked back at Jacob curiously wondering what made him ask that question.

"I heard you Brits put your awful wizards into a prison but didn't know if you had any other punishment for the extreme cases." Jacob said with a shrug at the look Marie was giving him.

"And we've heard of your death sentences. In our current situation I can't say it's wrong, before this war I didn't agree with it though." Marie said with a shrug. She would gladly use the worst of the three unforgivable curses on Voldemort if she could get close enough to do it.

"War changed your opinion then?" Jacob asked curiously as he looked at Sirius who had stopped and turned to hear her answer as well.

"In Voldemort and his Death Eaters case yes. In the normal every day criminal no." Marie said as she looked away from Jacob making sure to look away from Sirius as well. "Anyway thank you for showing us around." she said then walked away over to the window looking out over the city.

"Of Course you're welcome. Have a good night." Jacob said taking that as the end of the conversation and left closing the door behind him.

Sirius did the normal enchantments that they had at home here in this apartment. When he was done he turned and looked at Marie curiously. "America seems interesting." he said as he walked over to her to look outside.

Marie nodded lightly then used her wand to change into her normal attire. "It's nice to be able to look out windows again." she said softly as she continued to look out over the city.

"I suppose, it's a little unnerving too." Sirius said doing the same. These muggle clothes seemed irritating to him for some reason. "We'll get him Marie, he'll pay for his crimes." he said comfortingly as he put his arm around her protectively pulling her against his side as they looked out over the growing city.

"It would be nice to know what it's like for us to live in peace." Marie said softly as she laid her head against his shoulder comfortably. "I wonder how different it is to live here in America?" she said thinking out loud.

"You planning to move here away from our friends?" Sirius asked curiously as he looked down at her slightly shocked.

"No of course not, just a question they are at peace where as we've been fighting a war. Grass is always greener on the other side, till you get there. Right?"

"Right." Sirius said with a soft smile just before he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on we had a long flight lets get some rest." he said turning her away from the window to go to the bedroom he had found.

"Hang on." Marie said and freed herself from his arms so she could pull the curtains closed. "Old habits." she said with a smile when she turned back around and grabbed his hand to let him lead the way.

Sirius laughed lightly and shook his head. "Old habits." he agreed then walked through the living room by the kitchen/dining area into a small hallway that led into the master bedroom and bathroom.

As they walked through the apartment Marie took in for the first time the way it was decorated. The living room was a dull gray wall color with brown carpet and a huge burnt yellow sectional couch and a wooden coffee table in front of it. There were a few decorations on the walls largest was a clock like the sun that took up most of the wall above the far section of the couch then next was a painting on the closest side of the couch of the New York skyline in the 30's.

The dinning area was next with a metal rectangle table to seat four with a burnt yellow top and chairs sitting on a brown linoleum flooring that carried through to the small kitchen of brown cabinets white counters and burn yellow sinks and other appliances. The hallway was back to brown carpet and dull gray walls.

The bedroom was a far cry away from the rest of the apartment the bedding was a bright fire engine red with the carpet being stripped dull gray, brown, burnt yellow with a thin stripe of bright red trying to tie it all together. The walls being a dull gray again. The curtains were a burnt yellow pulled closed already. The bathroom had brown carpet, brown cabinets, the hanging towels and shower curtain were made of the same striped colors as the carpet in the bedroom, burnt yellow toilet, shower, and sink. The mirror above the sink was a large metal sun shaped surround with a medium sized mirror in the middle.

"Apparently these used to be muggle apartments. I guess in large growing city like this it's hard to find hiding places like our Diagon Alley in London." Marie said as she looked back at Sirius curiously.

"This country is still evolving and growing they're not as old as the Ministry of Magic I recon they have to adapt with and around the muggles." Sirius said with a slight shrug as he began getting ready for bed.

 _ **AN: 1970's decor was awful sorry...these are descriptions of actual**_

 _ **pictures I came across while googling 1978 apartments.**_


	3. Home Again

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 3

Home Again

November 14, 2017

The middle of October came and the pair sent to try and talk the American Congress to act against Voldemort have returned. They had apperated to Hogsmead so they could get up to Hogwarts to report into Dumbledore as soon as possible. The school year had started now, the students had returned and were now roaming around the castle grounds per their usual. Sirius and Marie kept their hoods up as they walked up the drive making kids steer clear of them, which wasn't a bad idea cause they were widely known as Order of the Phoenix and Ministry Auror's to the Death Eaters. No use getting these kids drawn into a war.

"Good evening you two. Dumbledore is expecting you." McGonagall said as she met them by the front door and ushered them into the castle and up the stairs to the headmasters office.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall." Marie said with a quick smile as the door closed behind them and they started up the stairs pulling down their hoods.

"I don't appreciate you and Dumbledore making this school a target for Voldemort." McGonagall said shrewdly as she glanced back Sirius and Marie slightly aggravated.

"Yeah well everywhere is a target now isn't it. Voldemort fears Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is here Hogwarts is safe, Hogwarts can't be touched." Sirius said with a shrug as he looked away from McGonagall just as aggravated.

"You could at least use common decency to come under the cover of night." McGonagall said as she turned away from them and stepped out onto the landing heading for Dumbledore's office.

"Take it up with Dumbledore. He wanted this news as soon as we returned." Marie said as she raised an eyebrow at McGonagall. Out of all the teachers here at the school she was one Marie was sure that would have supported Dumbledore during his fight against Voldemort.

"I have." McGonagall said plainly then stopped at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Mint taffy." she said and the gargoyle sprang out of the way revealing the staircase upwards.

"Anyway thanks." Marie said with another smile over to McGonagall before going up with Sirius to report in to Dumbledore.

"Ah yes Minister you seem to have very good timing my emissaries to the MACUSA have returned." they heard Dumbledore through the door.

"Great..." Sirius mumbled with an eye roll before opening the door.

"Minister Bagnold, Professor Dumbledore." Marie said pleasantly as she and Sirius walked into the office.

Milicent Bagnold was a medium build Witch with a soft blue set of robes on with bronze stitches and inlays. Her light brown hair starting to be peppered with gray prematurely due to the stress of war with Voldemort. Her piercing blue eyes bore into the two new comers willing them to give her good news from the American front. "Good evening." she said dipping her head slightly in acknowledgment of them being in the room with them before returning her attention back to Dumbledore.

"I believe you have a report to make." Dumbledore said as he motioned them over to his desk.

"Excuse me am I to understand that you used two of my Aurors during this time of war to do your errand?" Minister of Magic asked slightly irritating, but truth be told she was glad they had went she had been trying to find a way to convince the American's to stop turning a blind eye to their troubles.

"They may be your Auror's Minister but they are also my Order Members. They were doing what was necessary to our cause I assure you." Dumbledore said as he looked down at the Minister over his half moon glasses.

"Of course, of course. Get on with it then." Minister Bagnold said waiving dismissively over to Marie and Sirius. The latter trying to suppress an eye-roll he felt coming on, he knew the Minister had approved this mission and she was putting on superior airs.

"Unfortunately Professor, Minister the news is not good. The MACUSA refuse to get involved in what they consider and matter of internal security, or civil war. Once Voldemort defeats us and goes after another country then they will step in. they offer us their apologies and any assistance we require other than boots on the ground as they say." Marie said with a frown she had put Dumbledore first during all this to show her displeasure at the way Minister Bagnold had behaved over the last few minutes.

"Unfortunate indeed. What do they believe we require other than boots on the ground?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down behind his desk and stared up at them curiously.

"They are willing to take refugee's, or to provide any type of supplies we request with in reason." Sirius replied as he looked at Dumbledore curiously wondering what his response would be. He remembered his own response once they had left the MACUSA. ' _How can they be so bloody blind and useless?_ ' he had raged irritated beyond belief at the American's.

"Well Minister Bagnold the ball is in your court as they put it. What would you like from the American's and what about sending refugee's out of the war zone?" Dumbledore asked as he turned from his two messengers back to the Minister of Magic.

"I must discuss this with my advisers. Is there anymore to report?" Minister Bagnold asked curiously looking first at Marie and Sirius then back to Dumbledore.

"I have no more new information." Dumbledore said then looked over to Marie and Sirius.

"Nothing more to add." Marie said formally then began to leave believing their usefulness was at an end.

"Hold a moment Marie, Sirius I have more to discuss with you. Minister I shall walk you out." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked around his desk and escorted the Minister out of his office then out of his school.

Marie and Sirius were talking quietly to one another off to the side of Dumbledore's office. It was a habit they had picked up over the last several years. Never keep your back to a door or window, keep the room in view at all times.

"Ah now that the stuffiness is gone." Dumbledore said with a smile as he made his way back over to his desk. "Now might I ask you do take on one more mission for tonight?" he asked after looking at a few papers on his desk and looking up to see Marie and Sirius making their way over to him curiously.

"We would like to rest but if you need it take care of tonight we are here." Sirius said after he looked over at Marie curiously and caught her giving him a nod of approval.

"Very well I would like for you to convey another message. A more personal message I believe for all of us." Dumbledore said then stood straight up pausing for effect. "I need you to make your way to James and Lily to inform them that Voldemort as marked them for death and I believe their only way to survive is to choose a Secret Keeper for the Fidelius Charm which I am more than willing to fill that position." he said seriously looking between the two to make sure they understood the gravity of the situation.

"James and Lily... They've been out of the war for over a year now because of Harry. Why the sudden interest in them?" Marie said after she recovered from the shock.

"I believe it has something to do with a prophecy." Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk again. "This decision must be made quickly." he said urgently hoping to stall any more questions until the Potters were warned.

"Right lets go Marie." Sirius said then turned and hurried to the door not willing to waist anymore time here and risk his best friends death.

"Of course." Marie said and followed after Sirius quickly. "Thank you Professor." she said with a quick smile from the door before closing it and following Sirius down the stairs. They made it out onto the grounds in a a matter of minutes then dashed across to the entrance gate and through. Spinning on the spot they were gone.

"James, Lily!" Sirius yelled as he ran into the house through the back door almost hysterically.

"Sirius what's going on?" James said as he stood up and held his hands our bracing Sirius, keeping him from being a bull in a china shop and waking Harry.

"Dumbledore wanted us to inform you that Voldemort as marked the two of you for death and he believe your only way to survive is to choose a Secret Keeper for the Fidelius Charm which he is more than willing to be for you." Marie said as she made it into the house beside Sirius having shorter legs had it's drawbacks he was quite a bit faster than her with his longer strides.

"Fidelius Charm... wait why us we've been out of the war for nearly two years now..." James said confused as he looked at his two friends then over at his wife with a worried look on his face.

"Dumbledore said something about a prophecy..." Sirius said with a shrug, saying who cares lets get you protected.

"Dumbledore is to preoccupied with the war. Sirius you be our Secret Keeper." James said as he looked back over to Sirius hoping he would agree. Sirius was his most trusted friend.

"Of course I will. But won't I be the obvious choice?" Sirius said with out hesitation then was worried for a moment he was the most obvious choice among their friends he was the strongest and had always been at James' side during battle or during mischief at school.

"Think about it overnight James. We'll have Dumbledore preform the charm tomorrow for you, we'll stand guard tonight." Marie said as she looked over at her friend Lily then back to James who nodded. It was a good idea what Sirius had asked was a valid point.

"What about Remus and Peter. Their both back from their missions. They could help stand guard tonight." Lily offered as she hugged Harry to her terrified.

"I don't know about Peter but Remus would definitely be a help." Marie said then looked up at Sirius curiously. "You stay I'll go get Remus then he can get Peter while I return here." she said then turned and left.

"James we know there is a leak in the Order Remus spends a lot of time with the werewolves. I'm not saying he's the leak but to be safe lets not use him as your keeper. I'm the most obvious choice which puts me in the position to be a decoy. As Marie just said Peter's not much help he's the last they would suspect you to choose." Sirius said seriously as he walked over to Harry and looked at him then turned back to James and locked eyes with him.

"I don't want to use you as a decoy Sirius. And Remus would never betray us. But you have an interesting idea using Peter. He's no where near as skilled as the rest of us and surly no one would suspect us using him as a secret keeper." James said as he sat back down in his chair thinking hard on what Sirius had just said.

"Exactly James. I'm thrilled you want me to be your keeper and I'll do it if that's what you want. But this double bluff is probably your safest bet. They'll come for me first I know that, then Remus or Marie then vice versa then Peter last if they hadn't moved you already and changed keepers." Sirius said as he kneeled down in front of his friend hoping beyond hope that James would agree to this double bluff.

"I don't like the idea of whittling down my best friends to keep us safe." James said as he looked over at his wife and child begging her to just make the decision torn inside from what he knew needed to be done.

"What ever you decide James." Lily said comfortingly as she laid a hand on his arm.

James locked eyes with Lily reading her like a book. She didn't like this plan either but they had to protect Harry. "Alright Sirius, we'll do it your way. Bloody hell why now..." He said as he looked back over at Sirius and sighed.

"I'll let Dumbledore know that you have made your decision to be me so that no one but the three of us and Peter knows who the real keeper is. You all go get some rest it seems Harry is all tuckered out." Sirius said as he stood back up then walked over to the front windows watching the street curiously.

"Sirius, Remus has... woa... it's just me..." Marie said as she came into the house through the back door then dodge into the kitchen when Sirius spun on her quickly with his wand out.

"It's just Marie." James said and laughed lightly as he looked around the living room wall into the kitchen before he followed Lily up to bed.

"Bloody hell someone's keyed up..." Marie said with a sigh as she stuck her head around the corner of the kitchen looking over at Sirius to make sure he had dropped his wand. "Don't shoot Remus or Peter when they get here." she said as she slunk out into the hall way.

"I wasn't going to shoot you." Sirius said as he turned back around to watching the street after turning off the lights in the living room.

"Right..." Marie said as she looked at him like he was crazy. "Did they make a decision?" she asked curiously when she left James had asked Sirius to do it.

"Yes." Sirius said simply hoping his plan would work.

"You're really worried. They'll be alright. I'll protect you, you protect them." Marie said with a smile as she looked out the front windows too, mistaken his worry as he was worried that even he would break against Voldemort.

"I know." Sirius said softly as he looked down at her lovingly. She was the best woman he could have in his life. The back door opened again, he turned and pulled his wand again and watched as Marie slunk into a corner with her wand out as well pointing at the back door.

The house was dark all the lights were off. "Sirius, Marie, James..." they heard Remus whisper as he lit his wand to show the way. He stopped and Peter ran into him, he could just barely make out a person standing by the window pointing a wand at him.

"Moony." Sirius said not relaxing his stance at all.

"Padfoot." Remus replied as he looked at Sirius curiously this was one hell of a welcome after asking them to come.

"What's going on Remus why'd you stop." the squeaky voice of Peter came in a whine as he slipped out from behind Remus to look up at him curiously then look over to where Remus was looking then squeaked out as he scampered back behind Remus seeing Sirius pointing a wand at them.

"Where's Prongs? And Wings for that matter?" Remus asked calmly as he stood stock still under Sirius's gaze.

"Come on in you two." Sirius said lowering his wand to let them in the rest of the way into the living room. "James is upstairs, Marie is over there." he said pointing over to Marie coming out of the shadows.

"I guess I had the better deal coming in earlier. The lights were still on." Marie said and laughed as she returned to Sirius' side.

"Marie told me what's going on. You going to be the keeper?" Remus asked curiously as he made his way over to them.

"Yes. We are going to stand guard until Dumbledore can preform the charm tomorrow. I doubt James will sleep knowing all of this but it's our job to keep them safe tonight." Sirius said as he watched their two friends.

"Very well where do you want us?" Remus asked curiously.

"Me and Peter up front here you and Marie watching the back." Sirius said as he glanced up the stairs to see James standing leaning against the railing on the second floor.

"And I'm up here." James chimed in braced against the banister with both hands with his wand in one hand.

"As I assumed." Sirius said with a small smile and a nod.

"Naturally we could never keep him out of trouble." Marie said with a small joking solute to James then turned to Remus. "Lets go." she said softly then turned and walked away silently wondering why he had chosen to stay with Peter instead of her then shook it off as wanting to keep eyes on the little rat. Her opinion of Peter hadn't improved any after graduating Hogwarts. She had always found him to be a sniveling coward and useless as all get out. She couldn't understand how he had been assigned to Gryffindor in the first place.

The night had gone by without incident then Dumbledore came the next day to preform the Fidelius Charm in which even he believed that Sirius was the Secret Keeper. The charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is impossible to find out unless the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it, no way to coerce the disclosure of the information by means of Veritaserum, Legilimency, Cruciatus curse, or the Imperius curse. That is why this is the preferred way to hid the Potters. Not even Voldemort himself could find this house with out the Secret Keeper giving the information up willingly.


	4. We've Lost

_**~*~*~*~ Authors Note: This is going to be emotional ladies and Gentleman get out your tissues.**_

 _ **It was very difficult for me to write. ~*~*~*~**_

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 4

We've Lost

December 6, 2017

Nearly a week had passed since the Fidilus Charm was cast to protect the Potters from Voldemort. It's October 31st Halloween on a Saturday and it was a typical start of the day for the small Potter Family. Lily had gotten up and made breakfast for them all.

After breakfast James and Lily had taken Harry out side into the back yard out of eyesight of the muggles around them to play with his broom and snitch in a more safer environment. The day progressed as it normally did.

It was late James had been in the living room playing with his wand entertaining Harry but now the little guy was yawning and James had decided it was bed time. He laid his wand down on the coffee table then picked up his one year old son. "Come on Harry bed time." he said comfortingly as he rubbed his son's back and carried him out of the living room. "Lily I'm taking Harry up to bed." he called into the kitchen where his wife was cleaning up after dinner.

"Alright James." Lily said softly with a smile as she turned to look at him.

James smiled as he headed up the stairs carefully and into his son's room to lay him down in his crib comfortably. "Good night my little man." he said softly as he kissed Harry's forehead before turning and leaving the room.

Lily met James just inside the living room and wrapped her arms around him. "You're such a good father." she said lovingly as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"And your a wonderful mother." James said happily as he spun her around then kissed her again. He heard a noise in the entry way so he stopped and walked back out into the hallway to figure out what the sound was. Shock and horror crossed his face as he stood there staring at Voldemort who had just opened their front door. "Lily go run it's him. Get Harry and run I'll hold him off!" he said urgently as his wife sprinted up the stairs.

Lily took one last look at her husband once she reached the second floor landing just as an awful laugh broke the silence. Her husband was disarmed his wand still laying in the living room on the coffee table. James had been no threat nor had he been an obstacle for the Dark Lord to overcome. "JAMES!" she shrieked as she watched her husband fall to the floor lifeless.

Another piercing laugh broke the silence as the Dark Lord mounted the first step over the dead body of James Potter.

' _Harry!_ ' Lily thought frantically as she tore her eyed from the body of her now deceased husband and ran to her son's room slamming the door.

The door burst open moments later to more laughter this had been ridiculously easy the fools had underestimated him. "Move aside and you shall not be harmed." Voldemort said as he raised his wand assuming that the fear of death would be enough to move her. His servant Severus Snape had asked him to spare Lily so he could make her his. Voldemort was willing to do that but he would give her only one chance that was more than he ever gave any enemy.

"No not my baby! Not Harry, have mercy he's only a baby! Harry's no threat to you! Kill me but spare my son I beg you spare my baby!" Lily begged as she stood between Voldemort and her one year old son Harry.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said stoically her life meant nothing to him. The room filled with green light and Lily Potter fell to the floor dead just like her husband. Voldemort turned his attention to the one year old in the crib and smiled wickedly. ' _Useless to protect him from me._ ' he thought.

Voldemort brought his wand up and pointed it at the baby before him. "Avada Kedavra!" he said viciously this one he wanted dead more than anyone else he had killed before. But the curse rebounded on him striking the Dark Lord instead and in the process of destroying the Dark Lords body since he couldn't be killed due to his Horcluxes it blew apart the second floor of the house with his wand clattering to the floor.

Voldemort himself zoomed away as fast as he could that was the most horrific and terrible pain he had ever felt. He had to get away far away from this boy and his powers. So in terror he had never known he fled to parts unknown.

Minutes after the collapse of the second floor. "M...Mmm...Master..." a muttered voice said as it's owner scampered into the house cautiously. "Serves you right Prongs for defying the greatest Dark Lord to ever exist." Peter said with a laugh then he looked up the stairs to the second floor curiously why had his Lord not rejoined him James was obviously dead so he scampered up the stairs and to the room with the most damage to see with wonder the baby still alive and Voldemort gone. Scared he picked up the wand and fled.

It is early morning November 1st when Hagrid arrives at the house to retrieve Harry on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore being the amazing wizard he is and not being the one to rely solely on one way to protect the Potters had secretly placed a charm on the house that would tell him instantly that there was trouble at their house.

"Oh... James..." Hagrid said sympathetically once he entered the house and spotted his fellow Order of the Phoenix member. He heard a baby crying up stairs. ' _Dumbledore was right young Harry did survive._ ' he thought as he managed to get up the stairs to the second floor. "S'all right Harry." he said as he picked the boy up making sure to keep Harry's back to his dead mother on the floor trying to keep him from seeing the awful site at such a young age.

Harry for his part continued to cry like he knew something was seriously wrong. Hagrid picked up a baby blanket and a small stuffed animal. He gave the small stuffed dog to Harry who quieted down a little then wrapped the boy up in his blanket. "S'all right Harry. Dumbledore will know what to do." he said comfortingly as he made his way down the stairs and out of the house.

A roar of a loud engine could be heard and Hagrid looked up to a familiar site of Sirius' motorbike. Once it landed two figures disembarked and made their way over to Hagrid. "Oh no James and Lily." Marie said worried as she took off into the house.

"S'no use their gone." Hagrid called after her but she ignored him and went in anyway.

"Their dead." Sirius said as he closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. His double bluff had failed he had unknowingly handed his best friend and his wife over to the Dark Lord. Peter would pay with his life for this Sirius had already decided that. "I'm Harry's godfather hand him over please." he said once he opened his eyes again looking up at the half giant before him.

"Can't do it Sirius. Order from Dumbledore. I'm to take him to Hogwarts then to Dumbledore himself." Hagrid said sympathetically.

"James wasn't even armed..." Marie said as she came out of the house holding two wands not her own. She had collected James' and Lily's wands to keep them out of Muggle hands. "His wand was in the living room he died defenseless at the bottom of the stairs...Lily was in front of Harry's crib protecting him no doubt." she said as tears slid down her face making her way over to Sirius.

"My god..." Sirius said as he looked over at Marie then held her to him. Peter would pay dearly for this if it was the last thing he did. "Hagrid take my bike it will be easier for you with Harry. I'm going to go find Peter. Marie go find Remus." he said seriously looking up at Hagrid then down at Marie in his arms.

Marie wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded up to Sirius in agreement. "Right I'll take their wands to our place then find Remus. We'll hold on to them for Harry." she said as she backed away form Sirius.

"Good idea." Hagrid said gruffly as he looked at Marie then over to Sirius. "You sure about the bike?" he asked curiously. Since Sirius had graduating that bike had been a constant companion for him and James during their missions together for the Order and the Ministry.

"I won't need it anymore. Go on get Harry to safety before more bloody Death Eaters show up." Sirius said as he waved impatiently at Hagrid to go.

"Sure." Hagrid said then brushed past the two then did a two finger salute to them before taking off heading back towards Hogwarts from Godricks Hollow.

"You to Marie I don't want to hear about you getting cornered by these little rats." Sirius said wondering if she would catch on to what he was saying.

"Right. You stay safe and good luck." Marie said as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly then kissed his cheek. She pulled back then turned on the spot and was gone.

Sirius sighed then walked into the house kneeling beside James. "Mate this is all my fault, if I hadn't pushed you into choosing Peter..." he said softly then died off as he laid a hand on James' cold shoulder as he finally let a few tears slide down his cheek. "I'm sorry will never be enough for you and Lily...I'll make him pay dearly for this you have my word!" he said as he looked at his dead best friend conviction in his tone. He squeezed James' shoulder tightly then stood up and left the house once on the sidewalk he turned on the spot and was gone. Muggles were starting to stir as Police, Fire, and Rescue made their way to the house to search for survivors of which were none.

~*~*~*~ Marie ~*~*~*~

Marie had placed Jame's and Lily's wand in her's and Sirius' house at the end of Diagon Alley. As she stepped out of their house the celebrations of Voldemort's down fall had already started to spread. How these people had found out so soon was beyond her it was barely getting close to sun up. ' _Remus. Hope he's alright._ ' she thought after looking around at everyone being stupid at the death of her friends and the orphaning of a child. Then she disappeared.

Remus heard his alarm charms go off and rushed to stand behind his front door. The apartment he was staying in near Hogsmead was courtesy of James Potter. "Remus... Remus open the door!" he heard Marie say as she knocked on his door.

Marie waited a moment curiously the full moon wasn't until tomorrow night so she knew he had to be here so that wasn't a problem and Dumbledore avoided giving Remus missions this close to the full moon. He had to be home. "Alohamora." she whispered then opened the door quietly lighting the end of her wand and stepped through into the apartment.

Remus watched silently as Marie stepped into the apartment cautiously he heard her call out to him softly a few times as she walked farther into the living room. He slammed the door hard and stood in front of it aiming his wand at her with of all things anger in his eyes. He had heard of James and Lily's death Sirius was their Secret Keeper so if he betrayed them so had this woman he had called friend or so he had reasoned.

Marie screamed and jumped almost out of her own skin as she spun around pointing her wand at the door to defend her self. Then lowered her wand recognizing her friend. "Gods Remus don't scare me like that." she said releasing a sigh and the pent up tension the night had caused. "Why didn't you answer when I knocked or called for you?" she asked curiously with her wand down at her side then she noticed he hadn't relaxed. "Remus... what's wrong?" she asked tentatively as she took a step towards him holding out her wandless hand to him.

"Don't you traitor!" Remus said angrily as he jabbed his wand at her slightly to get his point across.

Marie jumped slightly at the anger and the hatred in his voice. She pulled her hand back covering her heart and took a step backwards still not raising her wand against him. Remus was her friend they had been friends since first year at Hogwarts. "Remus... what are you talking about I'm no traitor I came to make sure you were safe. Remus, James and Lily..."

"Are dead I know that! No thanks to you and Sirius." Remus cut her off angrily how dare this woman say their names to him.

"Wh...wh...what?" Marie stumbled out confused as she took another step backwards his anger seemed to suck the life out of the room.

"You heard me traitor!" Remus said angrily as he now advanced on her a few paces and watched as she backed away.

"Wait Remus Sirius and I didn't do this. Voldemort killed them. We went to visit them after we couldn't find Peter..." Marie said as she backed away then bumped into a wall. She looked around looking for an exit route quickly then returned her attention back to Remus with panic in her eyes.

"Sirius was their Secret Keeper only he could have told Voldemort where they were!" Remus said angrily as he stopped halfway across the room to Marie. She had no escape she was back against a door and windowless wall.

"No wait..." Marie said throwing her wandless hand out in front of her palm facing him. "We just got back from a mission for the Ministry Remus. We went to check on Peter and he was gone so we went to check on James and Lily..."

"Enough of your lies!" Remus bit out angrily cutting her off she dared to say their names again in his presence. "Stupify."

"Protago!" Marie screeched as she finally pulled her wand up to defend herself. "Stop Moony please! I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend!" she said trying to reason with him keeping her wand in front of her now bur not pointed at Remus.

"You're not my friend, you betrayed James and Lily! Probably all the other Order members we've lost too." Remus said as he shot off a few more stupify spells at her all of which she protected herself from.

"REMUS STOP!" Marie cried out at him as teared fell down her face he had to be under the control of the Imperious curse. "You must stop Moony! I'm your friend we've been friends for ten years! Please stop...please...Moony please..." she said as she lowered her wand unwilling to fight her friend.

"Stop calling me that! That's for my friends only!" Remus said hatred in his voice and it snapped something in the back of Marie's mind as she charged at him switching her wand from her right hand to her left.

Marie stopped just inches from him within his outstretched arm width and she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. "I came here to make sure you were safe Remus! I saw them, James and Lily, laying dead where they fell! How can you say such things? How dare you! We've fought by your side these past three years! We helped you through your transformations! We've kept your secret for nine years! We didn't betray our friends we would never have sided with Voldemort. Sirius would die before he betrayed James and Lily or you or me or Peter!" she said angrily with tears streaming down her face.

"Maybe you didn't know Sirius betrayed us to Voldemort." Remus said as he looked down at her shocked.

"Ugh!" Marie said as she slapped him hard again across the face before shoving him out of her way and making her way to the door. He had brought up worrying facts, Sirius was the Potter's Secret Keeper. Their must be something else to explain this, something both her and Remus were missing. She knew Sirius hadn't turned to the Dark Arts, he hated the Dark Arts and he hated Voldemort. Her loyalty to Sirius never wavered for a moment, there had to be some other way Voldemort had found the Potter's last night.

Marie left Remus intent on finding Peter who Sirius had went after the one among their group who had been missing for four days now. They had gone to check in on Peter Wednesday and he was gone so they had returned Saturday, he was still gone that's when Sirius had decided to check in on the Potters. ' _Peter.. "You to Marie I don't want to hear about you getting cornered by these little rats." he must have been the actual Secret Keeper all along. That's why Sirius got worried and wanted to check on James and Lily...That has to be it, unless Voldemort found away around the charm which is supposed to be absolutely impossible. More like it was some kind of double bluff like Sirius said he was the natural choice... but why lie to me and Remus?_ ' she thought fitting the pieces together confused as she appeared outside of Peters small one bedroom flat in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole in the large county of Devon in the south west part of England.

Marie watched Peter's house all day from the shadows of the buildings around his small flat. She was intent on finding him or Sirius to learn the truth of what had transpired over this last week since the Fidelius Charm was cast. She continued to watch all night when neither of her targets showed themselves during the day.


	5. Help Me Save Him

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 5

Help me Save Him

December 16, 2017

Marie laid her head back against the building she was leaned against while watching Peters flat. She was tired physically and emotionally. First last night James and Lily had died then while checking on Remus he had attacked her. After much thought on the subject Marie had convinced herself that Peter was the Potters secret keeper, there was no other way around it. First Sirius would have never given up the house where James and Lilly were living, second he had, had no contact with any death eater over the last week, and third Peter had been missing since at least Wednesday when they had gone to check on him before their mission.

' _Where in the bloody hell could that rat be?_ ' Marie thought then sighed as she turned her eyes back over to the house of her quarry.

Screams erupted into the town square as well as sounds of falling brickwork and concrete a few blocks away Marie was instantly ready with her wand out running towards the devastation as muggles ran away impeding her way.

Laughter, a mad laughter resounded around the empty square as loud pops rang out in the area encircling a young man. Marie pushed her way through the line of who she noticed were Aurors. "What's all this then?" she asked curiously then her eyes landed on Sirius looking down at a pile of clothes with his wand on the ground.

"We just got here Marie where did you come from?" a young Cornelius Fudge asked curiously he hadn't seen her on the duty roster today.

"I was watching Peters house trying to locate him he's been missing since Wednesday." Marie said as she looked down at the clothes and she walked over to them picking them up slightly. "Peter..." she mumbled as she looked around curiously then back at a new fit of laughter from Sirius.

"That was our little rat friend." Sirius said madly as he continued to laugh.

"This isn't funny Sirius what's going on?" Marie asked sternly as she looked up at him, there was a time and place for jokes but this isn't one of them. The clothes were covered slightly in blood and a finger was laying there beside it.

"That man killed the other one and destroyed half the town square!" one of the muggles yelled as he pointed over at Sirius. The young man was red faced and angry he didn't care that it was impossible to do the things that had just happened but he had seen it.

"Arrest him!" Cornelius said pointing at Sirius with his wand making sure Sirius didn't make any funny moves trying to escape.

"What! No wait! Sirius tell us what happened!" Marie said standing up sharply and moving in-between Cornelius and Sirius trying to get to the bottom of this. She couldn't believe this was possible.

"He had to know... if the Dark Lord didn't kill him... We would..." Sirius mumbled as he looked over at Marie with wild eyes ready for the hunt.

"Out of the way Marie!" Cornelius said as he shoved her over to the side. She watched as two Aurors grabbed Sirius one on either arm. One of them managed to kick Sirius' wand away in the process.

"Cornelius stop he's no death eater I'm sure of that!" Marie said as she reached out for their boss trying to bring some sense and reason into this situation.

"Marie keep it up and I'll arrest you too! Go home!" Cornelius said forcefully turning on Marie with his wand as well.

"This is some kind of misunderstanding I'm sure will be cleared up during the investigation and trial." Marie said defeated there was no way she could keep Sirius from getting arrested so she put her wand away with a sigh then started to turn and walk away.

"They'll be no trial or farther investigation he's admitted to his crime you heard him plus all these witnesses and dead muggles some one has to pay. Sirius Black is to be taken straight to Azkaban Prison." Cornelius said as he turned back to Sirius who had started to struggle slightly.

"What? You can't do that! You can't be judge and jury Cornelius I won't let you! I'll go as high as I need to go to get him his fair treatment!" Marie said angrily as she spun back around to face Cornelius only to find his wand and three others in her face she backed up slightly tripping over her own foot causing her to fall onto her butt and stare up wide eyed at the four Aurors in front of her. Her hand grazed a wand and she instinctively closed her hand around it.

"You will not stand in the way of justice Miss Willis. You need to leave. Now!" Cornelius said as he pointed his wand up singling her to stand up and leave.

"This isn't any justice, don't fool yourself Cornelius, this is a lynch mob!" Marie said angrily as she glared up at Cornelius.

"Marie don't..." Sirius said softly as he looked over at her sadly finally coming around to his senses. "Go home..." he said and nodded away from them all since his arms were being held.

"Sirius..." Marie said with tears in her eyes as she ignored the Aurors in front of her and looked over at her fiance Sirius Black being dragged away to be taken to Azkaban Prison.

"Don't worry about me I'll be alright!" Sirius said just before disappearing from sight with both Aurors and a loud pop.

"I'll legally fight for his rights Cornelius you've not heard the last of this!" Marie said angrily as she glared over at her boss then stood up quickly then disappeared as well.

Marie appeared in Diagon alley like always, she pulled her hood up and slunk into the shadows of the buildings taking in the large number of people out celebrating the downfall of Voldemort. The tears that had built up before she appeared were now spilling down her face as she ducked down an alleyway. ' _Lily, James, Peter dead, Sirius in Azkaban, and Remus... Remus thinks I'm some sort of traitor... Oh little Harry orphaned...How can they be so happy when this has been nothing but tragedy during the last 24 hours..._ ' Marie thought as she wiped her face.

Old habits die hard as Marie slipped through the allies shadow to shadow building to building until she finally reached the end of Diagon Ally where she watched people curiously for a few moments then darted to their house. She slipped inside then rebuilt the enchantments. "I've lost everything..." she said softly as she leaned against the wall by the door staring at a picture of all of them happily together right after graduating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She took the picture off the wall then slid down to sit and stare are all her friends while she cried.

After a while she stood back up putting the picture back on the wall then walked up the stairs to go to bed it had been a very long couple of day's she couldn't remember the last time she had slept. She was hungry too but just wanted to go to bed to sleep and wake up tomorrow with all this being a nightmare.

The next morning Marie woke up to an owl pecking at the window impatiently. She stood up groggily and opened the bedroom window on the second floor. The owl flew in over the bed snapped his beak shut causing the Daily Profit Newspaper he was carrying to fall onto the bed then the few back out the window.

 _ **He Who Must Not Be Named**_

 _ **DEFEATED!**_

 _ **This paper has it on good authority through the ministry**_

 _ **that the Dark Lord has been defeated. On October 31, 1978**_

 _ **James and Lily Potter were murdered in their home after their**_

 _ **Secret Keeper Sirius Black betrayed them to The Dark Lord.**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore himself has confessed that he preformed**_

 _ **the Fidelius Charm for the Potter's under the understanding that**_

 _ **Sirius Black, James Potters best friend since his first year at Hogwarts**_

 _ **School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, would be the Secret Keeper.**_

 _ **The Potters were survived by their son Harry James Potter 1.5 year**_

 _ **old baby. No one is sure how the young boy survived after the Dark**_

 _ **Lord attacked the young boy also trying to kill him like like his parents,**_

 _ **many calling him "The Boy Who Lived".**_

 _ **On November 1, 1978 Sirius Black attacked another of his old**_

 _ **school mates and several muggles in a fit of rage after his master**_

 _ **had been defeated by a mere baby, Harry Potter. Peter Petigrew was**_

 _ **destroyed by Black all that was left of the poor man was a finger.**_

 _ **13 muggles also lost their lives to this mad man and a whole town**_

 _ **square had to be repaired after the damage caused by Black killing**_

 _ **his long time friend. Black was taken directly to Azkaban Prison for**_

 _ **his crimes. Black's Fiance Marie Willis on the scene right afterwards**_

 _ **was heard defending Black stating "There must be a misunderstanding.**_

 _ **This isn't justice! I'll fight for his rights you've not heard the last of**_

 _ **this!" Miss Willis left after being informed she would be arrested**_

 _ **as well if she didn't leave according to Aurors on the scene. More**_

 _ **to come as information becomes available.**_

"Ugh... Bloody baboons..." Marie said in disgust as she threw the paper down after reading the front page and seeing one picture of Voldemort, one picture of Sirius black with is prison number and lastly a smaller picture of her and Sirius happy together at James and Lily's reception. She ate a quick breakfast then left going straight to Hogsmead.

Marie looked up at the old school sure she could get some reason out of Dumbledore. And she started up the long drive she stiffened slightly as she saw Remus making his way down the drive.

"Marie?" Remus asked as he stopped several feet from her looking at her curiously.

"What Remus?" Marie asked coldly as she looked over at her long time friend.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked as he stepped closer to her noticing her stiff appearance and her hand clinching inside her robes supposedly around her wand. He couldn't blame her the last time they had met he had attacked her unprovoked.

"Going to speak to Dumbledore." Marie said plainly as she started up the drive again intent on just walking past him. She knew he hurt as bad as she did but in that moment her anger at him over rode her sympathy.

"What for?" Remus asked curiously as he turned to watch her walk up the path past him.

"To get the Ministry to see reason and give Sirius a trial." Marie said as she just continued to walk. She could feel his eyes on her all the way up the path yet she refrained from looking back at him it took all of her resolve but she managed it.

Once up on the Castle grounds Marie walked into the massive front doors just to hear. "What can I do for you Miss Willis?" McGonagall asked icily watching Marie from the stairs curiously.

"I would like to speak to Professor Dumbledore please Professor McGonagall." Marie said with a soft sad smile.

"I believe the Professor is busy at the moment with Remus Lupin actually." McGonagall said coldly in a dismissal of Marie.

"I passed Remus on the path up to the Castle from Hogsmead would you like to blow me off a different way Professor or can I go see Dumbledore now?" Marie asked just as coldly staring up at McGonagall she had the distinct feeling that McGonagall believed that Sirius was a traitor and with her being Sirius's fiance she was also a traitor. Guilty by association or so the saying goes.

"Dumbledore is a very busy man Miss Willis." McGonagall said as she walked down the rest of the stairs to stare at Marie face to face. Truth be told she had loved all of them they had been the best students she had ever seen in Transfiguration able to learn and adapt quickly to new situations but this business with Sirius killing all of his friends except her and Remus gave her serious pause about both of them.

"Yes like an Auror has nothing to do Professor, I'm rather busy myself so if you would get out of my way please I need to see Professor Dumbledore so we can stop wasting all of our times." Marie said as she frowned at McGonagall.

"It's alright Minerva. Come along Miss Willis." Dumbledore said from the top of the stairs then turned and began his way back up to his office.

Marie smirked over at McGonagall then turned and walked up the stairs behind Professor Dumbledore quickly catching up to him. They walked all the way up to his office in silence making their way through the kids changing class, the kids parted in respect to Dumbledore and his guest with exception of a few students.

"It's that woman with that traitor Sirius Black... I saw them together not that long ago here at the school..." One student whispered to a small group that they passed. "Really why would Professor Dumbledore allow her to be in the castle?" another asked curiously as they all watched her and Dumbledore down the corridor. "She's the one from the Daily Profit today that murder lover..." a different group of students were mumbling about her as they passed. Marie for her part ignored the students and walked behind Dumbledore almost regally.

"Key Lime." Dumbledore said as he stopped in front of the statue that guarded the entrance to his office. Then they made their way up the stairs. "Have a seat Miss Willis. I have an idea why you are here but lets be safe and let you tell me why you are here." he said as he walked in and made his way around his desk to sit down as well.

"Professor I have a favor to ask you in regards to Sirius." Marie said as she sat down on the edge of her chair watching him as he sat down himself.

"I'm well aware of the altercation that happened yesterday afternoon Miss Willis and the Minister herself stopped by to inform me last night to stay out of this matter that it is Ministry business, and that they had enough evidence against Mr. Black to put him to death if we had a death penalty." Dumbledore said with a sigh as he weaved his long fingers together in front of him.

"Have enough evidence my bloody foot. They have no evidence. Sirius isn't a death eater Professor, I know that for a fact. Sirius would never betray James, there is no way he could have I was with him from the moment you cast that spell till after James and Lily were killed. He didn't do it!" Marie said seriously as she balled up her fists in her lap.

"You can honestly say that at no point did you fall asleep, could have been given a potion, or took your eyes off of him for a moment?" Dumbledore questioned curiously.

"Well no... we slept together... besides he wouldn't have betrayed James more or less me, that goes against his personality. He's loyal to a fault Professor it had to of been Peter who betrayed James and Lily." Marie said as she leaned up bracing herself against his desk.

"Peter? When I cast the spell James and Lily told me their Secret Keeper was to be Sirius." Dumbledore said staring at her over his half moon glasses.

"That was the point I believe a double bluff. We all knew there was a spy leaking information to Voldemort from inside the Order. Sirius was the natural choice among us only Sirius could match James. Who would believe that they had chosen worthless Peter? No one not even the Death Eaters or Voldemort would have guessed that." Marie said seriously pleading with Dumbledore to hear her out and not just dismiss her idea's.

"I most certainly wouldn't have guessed Mr. Petegrew. Do you have proof of this?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he leaned up against his desk intrigued by the proposal.

"Well...no...no I don't have proof. But thinking back on Sirius' behavior it points to Peter being the Secret Keeper. We were to go check on him every Wednesday and when we did Peter was gone Sirius was worried but we had a mission for you to do. We did our mission as fast as we could, all he could think about was getting back to Peter's flat. When we did get there Saturday night he was still missing, Sirius was practically frantic, we went straight to James and Lily's house because he was so worried. Sirius sent me to check on Remus and he went after Peter once we found out they had been killed." Marie said hoping he would at least think on this information.

"That's not going to change the Ministries mind that he killed Peter and those 13 muggles." Dumbledore said as he leaned back in his chair again.

"Maybe not but it should be enough to at least get him a trial where he can tell us what happened. Maybe Sirius went to confront Peter for betraying James and Lily. We'll never know if we don't get him to tell his side of the story." Marie said hoping beyond hope that Dumbledore would agree with her.

"Miss Willis as I stated when you came in the Minister has asked me not to intervene in this matter. You may be right, or your love could be blinding you from the truth. I suggest you try to convince the Ministry." Dumbledore said with a sigh. With this war going on he had spent too much time away from the students here at the castle and was unwilling to get involved in another lengthy battle this one about legality not actual war.

"But you started the Order of the Phoenix we were on one of your mission's when James and Lily were compromised. I need your help, you are the only one with the prestige to try and get Sirius his rights to a trial." Marie said as she fell back into her chair looking at him shocked.

"You've given me no proof that Mr. Black is innocent. In actuality you, yourself admitted that he may have went there to confront Mr. Petegrew. When I cast the Fedilius Charm Sirius Black was to be the Secret Keeper I see no need for a trial especially after Mr. Black's statements when the Auror's caught him." Dumbledore said as he watched this young woman. He could tell this news was breaking her heart but there was nothing to be done about it.

"Dumbledore that statement he made was ' _He had to know if the Dark Lord didn't kill him we would._ ' Voldemort was on the opposite side of the war. The way I understand that statement is if Voldemort didn't kill him for not giving up the Secret then we would if he did reveal the Secret. And if I knew that Peter had been the secret keeper and James and Lily were murdered in their home I would have searched for him to for betraying my friends." Marie said as she stood up suddenly angry that Dumbledore wouldn't help her more or less give Sirius the benefit of the doubt.

"I would be careful saying things like that Miss Willis that may get you put into Azkaban with him." Dumbledore cautioned.

"So be it." Marie said then spun on her heal and made for the door.

"I don't believe you understand the gravity of this situation Miss Willis." Dumbledore said softly as he stood up behind his desk before she could reach the door.

Marie stopped with one hand on the door she looked back over her shoulder at him angrily. "I understand alright. My best friend murdered, her husband murdered, her son orphaned, my fiance in Azkaban, my friend Remus believes I'm some sort of traitor, my ex-friend Peter is in hiding or dead, my parents murdered, my brother murdered. I have nothing left. I don't think you or the Ministry understand the gravity of the situation Dumbledore! I will fight this sentence they've given him till my last breath if I have too, all I want is him to get a trial to tell us what happened." she said as she glared back at Dumbledore then opened the door and left the office.

Marie walked down the empty and lonely hallway and stairway's to get down to the castle grounds. She walked down the drive to get to the entrance gate once through she looked back at the tall amazing castle where she had forged all her friendships, where they had enlisted into the Order of the Phoenix, and now where her plea's for help had fell on def ears. She closed her eyes, turned around, and opening her eyes she continued down the drive towards Hogsmead.

Remus watched Marie from his apartment window as she made her way down from the castle. He was tempted to go to her cause he knew she had to feel as bad as he did. They had both lost everything, though he didn't believe in Sirius' innocence like she did. He noticed that she stopped walking at the point where the path split one going into Hogsmead where the businesses were on the main street the other down to the residential area of the village.

Marie looked at Remus' apartment for a few long moments really wanting to go to her long time friend. He had lost just as much as she had, with him being a werewolf he had no friend other then them and he was unemployable. James had been paying for his place to stay she knew his rent was caught up till the end of the year then he would loose that as well. She took a few steps down to the apartment then stopped again.

Remus watched her curiously from his curtained window was she wanting to reach out to him like he wanted to reach out to her? He watched her look up at the sky for a few moments like she was trying to decide what to do and when she looked back down at his apartment she looked so broken and defeated it tore at his heart as he watched her turn around and go back up to where the path split so she could go into the main street of Hogsmead.


	6. Allies?

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 6

Allies?

December 18, 2017

Marie walked into Hogsmead quietly she was too well known in Diagon Alley to do any shopping there, she kept getting strange looks anytime she came out of her home, so she chose to get a few things here then return home before going into London. She was going into the office today to formally make her request up the chain of command which unfortunately would begin with Cornelius Fudge. She knew she would eventually have to go above his head but she had to start with her department head first.

The villagers here in Hogsmead remembering the four of the Muraders, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, their two girl companions Lily and Marie during their final year at Hogwarts were very weary of Marie now. She noticed those same looks that she got in Diagon Alley here now, she made no eye contact as she went to the few shops she needed bought her few items then left each store locking up after she had gone to keep her from returning.

After a while the looks were getting to Marie her once tall and regal walk was slowly becoming uncomfortable her shoulders were hunched slightly as she watched the ground in front of her not willing to make eye contact with any of these accusing eyes. Realizing what she was doing, letting these people adjust her demeanor, she stopped as she thought of all the fun they had here when they were in school. She stood back up straight and raised her head to look at these people with their accusing looks.

Remus had been watching Marie tall and proud then the longer she was here in the village she was almost cowering to these people, she had stood up for him, she had fought for him, she had became his friend and learned to become an Anamegus just for him, she had fought against Death Eaters and Voldemort. This wasn't her he was about to step out to go to her when she stopped in the middle of the street. He watched her as she stood up tall again and looked straight ahead showing how strong she was and that this wasn't going to break her their opinions didn't matter at all to her.

Even this far away Remus was impressed with his friend she was strong, uncompromising, and impressive. "Get out of here you Death Eater Lover we don't want your kind here." he heard from one of the villagers as Marie had started walking again.

"Fiance to that mass murder Sirius Black, traitor to us all and to his friends yet you fight for him!" another villager shouted out to Marie as she passed by him gritting her teeth refusing to answer their calls.

"Death Eaters aren't welcome here so keep going." another villager said gaining courage from the other two now more were throwing insults at her. Marie refused to show that they were getting to her as she just kept walking to the outskirts of the village.

Remus made his way around the crowd angrily he knew how it felt to be treated this way, outcast and hated by most for no reason. Her reactions to him the night James and Lily were murdered had proven to him then that she wasn't his enemy and knew nothing of Sirius' betrayal. He had just made it to the front of the crowd when Marie suddenly stopped and spun around at the edge of the village.

Marie determined to look these people in the eye just before she disaparated to go back to Diagon alley was surprised to see Remus at the front of the group heckling her out of the Village. "Remus..." she said with hurt obviously in her voice as teared built up in her eyes. To her perspective he was part of the group heckling her.

"Marie..." Remus said as he just stood there and locked eyes with her he could see the hurt and it was tearing him apart. "I was..."

Marie swallowed hard trying not to cry in front of these people unwilling to give them the satisfaction. "Good bye." she said cutting off Remus' statements cause it was obvious to her that their friendship was now over as the tears she was fighting back spilled forth and she spun on her heal and was gone with a pop.

~*~*~*~ A couple of weeks Later ~*~*~*~

Marie had naturally put in her formal written request with Cornelius Fudge, then went up the chain all the way to Minister Millicent Bagnold. She had tried writing to the Daily Profit and every other publication news paper or magazine around to try and get the media to shine some light on the life sentence to Azkaban with out a trial for Sirius Black.

Cornelius had grown tired of Marie and was now assigning her any duty that would keep her out of the office. At the moment she was escorting prisoners who had been transferred out of Azkaban with Dementors as guards to give testimony in front of the entire Wizengamot down on the tenth level of the Ministry of Magic.

Marie naturally had to use her Patronus which just happened to be a dog and was very welcomed by the criminals she was escorting into the court room. "Sit." said said pointing her wand at Lucius Malfoy as her Patronus sat down beside her feet keeping the Dementors at bay. Once he sat she let the magic of the chair imprison him there.

"Lucius Malfoy you have been brought before this court to explain your actions during the war against He who must not be named." Barty Crouch Sr. said as he stared down at Malfoy after Marie had stepped off to the side.

 _'This is a total waste of time... he's a Death Eater just throw him into Azkaban for life at least you would have gotten one of them right..._ ' Marie thought angrily as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms while holding her wand ready just in case anything stupid happened with the prisoner.

"I only followed the Dark Lord under the Imperius Curse. I was forced into his service unwillingly." Lucius Malfoy replied with his most horrified sorry look he could muster.

Marie snorted and shook her head no one was going to believe this nonsense surely. Lucius was just trying to get out of being punished for his awful behavior. He wasn't sorry, he was just sorry he had gotten caught.

"Very well Malfoy you are released to the confines of your home while a special Ministry task force investigates your claim. You are to remain there until they determine your innocence or guilt. If they deem you are lying be warned Malfoy the punishment will be most severe a life sentence to Azkaban Prison." Crouch Sr. said then waved his hand dismissively.

Marie looked up at Crouch shocked and utterly flabbergasted by that announcement. "Get up and go out side." she said as she forced Malfoy up and out into the hallway with her partner who was assigned to watch the door. "I'll be a minute..." she said then returned into the court room determined to be heard.

"What's this where is the next prisoner?" Crouch asked confused seeing Marie coming in alone and seeming agitated.

"I have a question. Since we are giving all this Death Eater trash trials why has Sirius Black been denied one?" Marie asked curiously of the entire courtroom as she looked around at everyone.

"Ah yes the Black lover." Crouch said as he leaned forward slightly and glared at Marie. "Black murdered 13 people in cold blood with witnesses. Enough is enough drop this matter he has been sentenced to Azkaban Prison for life." he said agitated by her presumption that bringing this up here and now would make any difference.

"Now's not the time Miss Willis." Dumbledore said politely as he sat in his seat in front of Alaster Moody one of the best Aurors in the business along side Frank and Alice Longbottom, James Potter, Sirius Black and herself.

"Shut it Dumbledore." Marie said as she glared over at him causing an audible intake of breath from everyone in the room. "If you would have helped me in the beginning like I asked I wouldn't be forced to ask this in front of the whole Wizengamot." she said then turned back to Crouch.

"You will show respect to the members of this court." Crouch said angrily as he stood up leaning on the desk in front of him.

"Give Sirius his right's to a trial and I will. Until then the lot of you can piss off." Marie said just as angrily as she glared back at Crouch.

"You have gone too far Miss Willis, you are an Auror of this Ministry!" Crouch said as he shook his quill at her.

"Yeah well so was Sirius I don't see this Ministry striving to show him any somnolence of respect by giving him the right to his trial and the ability to give us his testimony but these Death Eaters you set free. Just like that one. I recognize his voice he was a Death Eater! He killed witches, wizards, muggles, and he tortured the same. He loved what he did but this court lets him go home. Why cause he's pure blood, he's rich, because he powerful or maybe it's all three? Sirius is a pure blood and is powerful, but he's not rich see he worked here for this Ministry as an Auror he volunteered as a member of the Order of the Phoenix fighting against Voldemort. That man you just let leave here was a follower of Voldemort!" Marie said pointing back to the door where Lucius Malfoy had been taken out into the hallway through.

"We have no proof that he did that willingly." Crouch said defensively as he sat back down in his seat still glaring at Marie.

"You don't have any proof that Sirius did it either! Yet here we are Malfoy free and Sirius in prison for life without a trial! How ridiculous the lot of you are. Can you not see how wrong this is?" Marie said as she looked around at everyone.

"You don't understand the situation. Bring in the next prisoner." Crouch said as he leaned against his desk dipping his quill into the ink. Then looked up sharply at Marie's almost wild laughter.

"The next bloody Death Eater can wait to get set free." Marie said once her laughter subsided and she glared over at Dumbledore who remained silent watching her over his half moon glasses. "As I told Dumbledore weeks ago. He and this Ministry doesn't understand the situation! You don't understand Sirius at all, you've not tried to find out the truth! I've lost my best friend Lily, her husband James, their son Harry was orphaned, my friend Remus treats me like a traitor, Peter is dead or has faked his death and the damn rat is hiding, my fiance is in prison without a trial or investigation, my parents and siblings were murdered, and I can't even un-board my house because I get attacked by common witches and wizards believing this Ministry and the nonsense they spread through the Daily Profit against me an Auror of this Ministry. No Crouch I understand perfectly that this government that we fought to protect and keep in place is corrupt and useless." she said angrily as she returned her gaze back to crouch.

"Auror Marie Willis as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I hereby inform you of your termination from this Ministry in that role." Crouch said as he glared at Marie he was tired of her constant pushing for Sirius Black to get a trial and this explosion here in the court rooms was too much.

Marie laughed again almost doubling over. Once she caught her breath she looked up at Crouch and smirked at him. "You think me loosing this job is going to make me shut up? You think me loosing this job will break me some how? This corrupt government doesn't deserve me as an Auror!" she said seriously as she glared up at Crouch angrily. "You fire me when I tell you I've been attacked while trying to take down the boards around my house you have no concern for those of us out of the front lines. The lot of you can go to hell! And when the Dark Lord raises again... oh yes he will be back there is no way a baby could defeat him when this entire Ministry and Order of the Phoenix couldn't... He's got to be out there some where wounded... when he raises to power again don't any of you come knocking on my door to protect you cause I'm just going to shut my door in your face while laughing. I'll not fight for this Ministry as it stands again nor you Dumbledore one who would turn so quickly against us knowing we were out of the country on a mission for you and had no contact with Death Eaters. In fact Dumbledore what makes you defend Severus Snape so viciously? What did that slimy Death Eater give you that was worth more than our service anyway?" she said angrily turning back to glare at Dumbledore again.

"As I have previously testified to this court that prior to the Dark Lords down fall Severus Snape turned spy for us giving us valuable information." Dumbledore said as he stood up tall and dignified.

"A Death Eater for years turns spy for what a few months is worth more that those of us who fought against Voldemort for three years on the side of this Ministry and your own Order." Marie said then laughed as she turned to walk away to leave the court room she obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with these people.

"Marie Willis, you are going to be placed under house arrest as a team of Auror's investigates you under charges of being a Death Eater and follower of Voldemort along side Sirius Black." Crouch said as he smirked at her when she turned around and glared at him.

"I'm no Death Eater you bastard! And neither is Sirius! Investigate the both of us all you want you'll find no alignment with Voldemort. You'll find that we fought for this Ministry always trying to keep it in power. The the whole lot of you can just fuck off!" Marie said then stormed out of the court room to go up and gather her things from her office.

Marie made it up to level two of the Ministry of Magic quickly and grabbed her bag out of her desk she knew this was coming she wasn't surprised by it. Recently she had been given jobs that would keep her out of the Minister's path they were intentionally keeping her at a distance from the Minister her outburst down in the courtroom had just quickened the separation between her and her job here at the Ministry. She picked up all her personal belongings including anything left in the office of Sirius' and put it into the bag. Once finished she stormed out of the office heading down to the main hall to go home to find several Aurors coming towards her from her left. She ignored them and made her way straight down the hall to the elevators then went straight up to the main level of the Ministry. Once to the entrance way she disaperated back to Diagon Alley.

Marie had been home for a few minutes when one of her charms went off signaling her that some one was approaching her home. She went to the front door with her wand in hand and opened the door quickly pointing her wand out at the intruder. "Can I help you?" she asked angrily noticing that this had been one of her coworkers from the Magical Law Enforcement unit.

"I'm here to guard you and make sure you stay here Miss Willis. I'm sorry." a young man said as he looked at her sympathetically he had also been in the Order with her.

"It's not your fault Frank... hows Alice and Neville?" Marie asked curiously as she lowered her wand and smiled sadly at him.

"She's doing great so is our son, thanks for asking. I'll be relieved tonight by someone." Frank said as he looked at her sadly.

"I know how it works." Marie said sadly then turned to go back inside.

"Why haven't you unboarded your house Marie?" Frank asked curiously as he looked at her confused.

"Them." Marie said sadly as she pointed at the glaring people staring at her and her home with several objects ready to throw. "They attack me anytime I leave my home. It's been this way since the first printing of Sirius' arrest." she said then turned to go back into the safety of her own home again.

"Away with you! This is Ministry business." Frank said as he squared off at the people hanging around glaring at him and Marie though he was sure it was only him because he was between her and them.

"About time the Ministry does something about our resident Death Eater!" one of them yelled as the group began to disperse.

"I'm no Death Eater Frank." Marie said sadly as she was shutting the door.

"I know Marie you lost a lot and fought hard for the Order and the Ministry. I find it hard to believe Sirius was capable of this." Frank said with a sigh as he glanced back at her.

"He didn't we were out of the country on a mission for Dumbledore when James and Lily were betrayed and killed." Marie said as she looked at him thankful that someone was willing to listen to her.

"Then Dumbledore can..." Frank started then was cut off.

"I tried he refused to help me. All I asked was for him to convince the Ministry Sirius deserved a trial to prove his innocence. We were dropped like sacks of garbage no longer needed. Of all people he defends strongly Severas Snape who was a Death Eater and fought us many times." Marie said as she glared out at the word lost in thought.

"He did turn spy for us or so Dumbledore said." Frank said tentatively.

"That doesn't forgive his crimes." Marie said with a frown before finally closing the door.

~*~*~*~ Later that Night ~*~*~*~

Marie's charms had gone off as a warning to someone approaching the home. She pulled her wand out and slowly made her way over to the door. A knock came and she opened the door with her wand up "Oh Frank hello Alice." she said pleasantly as she lowered her wand and stepped back since this obviously wasn't a Ministry visit there were dressed in their normal attire instead of the Ministry robes.

"Hello Marie thought you would like a little company." Alice said with a soft smile as they came into the house so the door could be closed quickly. "I heard about your troubles dear are you alright?" she asked curiously.

"Of course I'm not alright, who could be in this situation?" Marie said sadly as she walked into the kitchen and began putting together some tea then some left over biscuits from dinner. She returned with a small tray and sat that down on the coffee table then she motioned to the couch for the two of them to sit down while she took a chair across from them and beside the fire place.

"Would you like me to take the boards down tomorrow Marie I'd be happy to do it?" Frank asked curiously as he gave her a soft smile.

"Thanks but no, it reminds me to stay on my guard. I've tried several times to take them down but I guess it's just not meant to be. If you take it down now I'll just be constantly fixing windows." Marie said with a shrug as she glanced over at windows sadly.

"But you'd be much happier with daylight coming in, that and maybe the locals would eventually see this house as a normal house again." Alice said as she watched Marie.

"Normal house again? This won't be a normal house again Alice, Sirius is gone." Marie said as she looked over at Alice sharply with tears building in her eyes.

"Oh Marie it's been months since his capture, it's time to move on dear you have a life to live he wouldn't want you shriveling from society like you have done." Alice said softly as she sat her tea cup back down on the coffee table.

"Sorry." Marie said as she stood up suddenly and jerked Frank up off the couch then pushed him over towards the door with her wand pointed at him. "Now Alice I have imprisoned him and you will never see him again could you move on?" she asked as she turned back to Alice.

"Marie, he's done nothing to you stop this." Alice said as she jumped up from the couch with her hand dragging her own wand out.

"Do you see now Alice, do you understand now if even only a fraction of what I feel. Sirius is innocent of betraying James and Lily I know that for a fact. Will the government we fought for to keep in place take that into consideration no." Marie said as she dropped her wand back down to her side. "Sorry Frank I wasn't going to hurt you." she said sadly as she looked back over at him letting a couple tears fall down her face then she wiped her cheeks to dry them before sitting back down.

"But what of Pettigrew? And how did He Who Shall Not Be Named find the Potters?" Frank asked curiously as he walked over and sat back down motioning for his wife to do the same.

"I don't know about Peter, Sirius may have actually went there to kill him." Marie said sadly as she looked down at her wand in her lap. "As for Voldemort finding them, the only explanation I have is that Peter was the real secret keeper. We went to check on him the Wednesday before and he wasn't home, we left for our mission. The only thing on Sirius' mind during our mission was where was Peter, why wasn't he home, and we have to finish this and get back fast. We came back late evening on the 31st from our mission and went straight to Peter's house because Sirius had to know where Peter was. He still wasn't home we rushed to James and Lily's to find them dead, Sirius sent me to check on Remus and he went after Peter. He found him the next day, Peters is either truly dead or has faked his death, framing Sirius, and is in hiding." she said as she looked up at them wondering if they believed her or if they would wash their hands of the mess like everyone else had.

"Peter wasn't very smart but he did gravitate towards the powerful." Frank said thoughtfully as he stared over at the wall thinking.

"Exactly I don't understand how he got into Gryffindor he had none of the traits of a Gryffindor. He gravitated to James and Sirius because they were powerful and fun. But with James going into hiding from Voldemort Peter may have saw that as an admission of some one more powerful." Marie said as she looked at them hopefully perhaps she did have allies.

"Sirius did come from a dark family though." Alice said then bit her lip as she thought back on some of the pranks she would over hear James and Sirius talking about.

"Sirius hated the lot of them, he ran away at the age of 16 the Potters took him in naturally. He hated their pure blood mania and their love of the dark arts." Marie said looking over at Alice.

"That's true I never saw him or herd of him using anything dark. Some of his pranks went a little too far for my taste." Frank said as he looked over at Alice curiously.

"I'm telling you he didn't betray James, his loyalty to him would have never allowed it. Besides he was with me out of the country, we had no dealings with Death Eaters." Marie said pleadingly as she leaned up on the edge of her seat.

Alice and Frank looked at each other for a moment then nodded. "Alright Marie we will see what we can do to help get Sirius at least a trail, no promises they may just ignore us like they did you." Alice said as she looked over at Marie with a soft smile.

"You have no idea what that means to me and to Sirius I'm sure." Marie said with a huge smile on her face as she jumped up and went over and hugged Alice.

"It's no problem dear. But we do need to be getting back to Neville." Alice said as she pulled back from the embrace with another smile.

"Oh that's right Neville is the same age as little Harry. How is he doing?" Marie said as she stood back so that Alice and Frank could get up to leave.

"Oh he's wonderful no signs of magic yet though." Alice said looking over at Marie as she put her arm around her husband lovingly.

"Ah he's still young maybe it's not been big enough to notice yet. Little Harry will be a seeker one day I'm sure, he's good on his little broom...which is now gone too." Marie said happily then turned sad again realizing the gift from Sirius was most likely destroyed in the boy's room.

"There are other brooms, he'll be alright I know Dumbledore himself put the boy in a safe place." Alice said softly as she reached out and grabbed Marie's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I miss my lil Harry, his playful giggle, his energy... I've got a picture of him over here." Marie said with a sad smile then walked over to the mantle over the fire place and picked up a moving picture of Harry zooming around on his little toy broom in front of her and Sirius. "James never was a great picture taker." she said and laughed lightly as she watched Harry zoom by every once in a while he would actually stop so the person looking at the picture could see him then he would take off again.

"He seemed to be having fun." Frank said as he laughed lightly. "Time for us to be heading home now see you later Marie." he said as he turned to walk towards the door.

"Thanks again be safe going home." Marie said as she walked them to the door she let them out with a wave then shut the door as the Ministry guard stationed on her front door step glared at her daring her to step out of the house. She reset up her charms, locked the door, put Harry's picture back in it's place, then went up to bed deciding to clean up the coffee table in the morning.


	7. The Longbottoms

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 7

The Longbottoms

January 8, 2018

Early morning the sun just starting to creep up over the horizon Marie's charms went off to warn her of an approaching person. She jumped out of bed grabbed her wand and made her way down the stairs just as a knock happened on the door. Marie caught her breath then opened the door with her wand up like always. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked abrasively.

"Is my son and his wife here?" an Older lady with a green set of robes on and and awful hat asked.

"Who are you looking for?" Marie asked with a pit in the bottom of her stomach.

"My son Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice, they said they were coming to see you last night and they never came for Neville, I have him with my neighbor right now while I came to find them." Mrs. Longbottom said as she stared at Marie coldly.

"They left last night to go get Neville. You saw...oh crap you're not even the same one from last night..." Marie said to Mrs. Longbottom then over to the guard standing on her porch by the door.

"I took over at 5 this morning." the guard said with a quick shrug.

"Have you contacted the Ministry maybe they went back to work?" Marie asked curiously they had said they would help her but she really didn't think they would do that last night she was grasping at straws.

"I went to the Ministry first they haven't been seen there since they left to come here yesterday. So you were the last to see them did they say anything to you about going somewhere else?" Mrs. Longbottom asked curiously hoping for some kind of clue to where her son was but wasn't very hopeful with this Death Eater Lover.

"No they said they needed to get back to Neville. They seemed eager to get back to him." Marie said wondering where they could have gone.

"Very well thank you for your time." Mrs. Longbottom said then turned to go back down the stairs.

"Please notify me when you find them." Marie said as she watched the older woman walk down the stairs.

"I'll send word to you." Mrs. Longbottom said at the bottom of the stairs then turned and walked away.

Marie shut her door, locked it, and rebuilt her charms. ' _I don't trust the Ministry to find them.'_ she thought as she went back up the stairs to change. She opened her bed room window then walked away out of sight of anyone being nosy and looking in, she transformed into a beautiful owl with a mix of light brown and dark brown feathers on its head, back, and wings. The front was a gorgeous snow white. And she took to the air through the window and out of sight.

Marie knew the way they had headed so she flew that direction after taking a wide swing around her own house away from the guard posted there he would be there for several hours more and had seen her inside so she should be safe for a while at least anyway.

She got a good ways down Diagon Alley before she spotted new damage on one of the buildings and she landed by it curiously. ' _This was dark magic..._ ' she thought as she spun her head around curiously looking around at the rest of the ally right around her and she noticed another mark down a side alley so she took fight again.

Marie fallowed small marks like that for what seemed like hours 'A _pparently Frank and Alice gave them one hell of a fight._ ' she thought then landed on the edge of a roof top. She heard a high pitched scream that of a woman then a deeper one of a man and she took flight immediately flying as fast as she could. She flew through an open upper loading door to a deserted barn and there she saw Frank and Alice writhing in the floor with four Death Eaters standing over them with wands pointed at the two.

"Where is our Dark Lord?" A tall woman asked with wild black curly hair screeched out angrily as she finally had the others lift the curse from them.

"He's dead... we've told you..." Alice whimpered as she looked up at the crazed woman.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! CURCIO!" The woman screamed at them as she resumed her attack on the poor Longbottoms. The other three also resumed their attack on the poor tortured couple.

Marie landed lightly behind a pillar then transformed back into her normal form then spun around the pillar and stunned the youngest of the group one she recognized at Barty Crouch Jr. She spun back behind cover before the others could locate her, this was going to be hard three against one but damn it she was going to try.

Deep breath in with her wand at the ready she spun back around to drop to the floor as a spell was shot at her and she fired back with another stunning spell then rolled back under cover. ' _There not playing around_.' she thought as she looked at the damage caused by that last curse. She ducked out of cover running for the stairs down as she fired several more disarming charms and stunning spells. In the process she noticed that the torture of Frank and Alice had stopped but they were now unconscious.

"Where is our Lord?" the woman screeched again but this time at Marie.

"Rotting in Hell if we are all lucky!" Marie retorted as she jumped over the rail about the half way down the stairs to avoid the big guy making his way to the stairs.

"Our masters not dead!" The woman lashed out at Marie with the Curiciatus curse which missed luckily enough Marie had tripped and fell behind a broken down farm cart.

Marie jumped up and stunned the guy by the stairs trying to make his way over to her then ducked back to cover crawling away to a different cover she stood up behind the pillar holding up the loft deep breath in she sneaked a peak to find the last guy she would deal with the woman in a minute but where was he. He had been there beside her a moment ago too late she heard some movement to her right and she was struck in the face and send flying to the floor, the last guy had hit her with his fist.

Marie hurt like hell but she rolled and staggered back up to her feet to keep moving to make a harder target to hit. She was glad she had moved cause the spot she had landed it exploded with a shower of old hay as another curiatus curse just barely missed her.

"Your friends aren't very helpful." the woman said with an evil laugh as she began torturing the poor Longbottoms again.

"STOP IT!" Marie screamed at her as she finally hit the other man square in the chest with a stunning spell then spun around to the woman wand up and ready but she had made the fatal mistake of standing still and she realized that as excruciating pain hit her all over and her knees began to buckle she clung to her wand as she began to go down to the ground she forced one eye open pointed her wand at the woman with all her strength and fired a stunning spell which the woman dodged easily but it broke her concentration on Marie.

"It hurts doesn't it?" the woman cackled as Marie limped behind cover and slid to the floor panting hard trying to get her body to work again.

"Damn it if I don't finish this soon the others will start waking up." Marie said to herself as she looked up at the ceiling above her as she finally began catching her breath. ' _Here we go.._.' she thought as she slipped out from cover again bent double to get to the broken cart.

"I want to know where my master is tell me or I will kill one of them!" The woman said as she pointed her wand down at Frank and Alice.

"He's bloody gone you frikin nut job!" Marie said from behind the cart as she spied between the wheel and the cart it self. "Your master is nothing more than a murder. How'd he find the Potter's anyway?" she asked trying to get proof from this crazy woman.

"Didn't you hear? My cousin Sirius is said to have give him the information needed." The woman said and laughed again.

"LIAR!" Marie screamed as she jumped up out of hiding and fired several stunning spells at the woman as she now ducked for cover.

"Ah my dear cousin's lover, what a find I've made today you will be worth a lot to my lord." the woman said and laughed again as she jumped up and attacked Marie who was no longer where she had been so the woman looked around confused only to find Marie in front of her grabbing her robes and pulling her across a bail of hay to pin her to the floor.

"Sirius didn't give Voldemort any information I know that for a fact! Now tell me who did?" Marie said pointing her wand down at the woman as she held her in place.

"Guess what? Your right but I'll never tell you who did and I'll always, always say it was Sirius when someone asks!" the woman said with a wicked grin on her face.

"You evil bitch." Marie said angrily then stood up and stunned the woman. She looked around and found enough rope to tie them all up but one was gone the first one she had stunned was no where to be found so she just shrugged. She used her wand to inscribe a message at in the wood at their feet.

 _We are Death Eaters, we have captured and tortured Frank_

 _and Alice Longbottom for information regarding our_

 _masters location until they were rescued by a friend_

 _and taken to St. Mungo's. There were four of us, the fourth_

 _escaped._

Marie took the woman's wand and shot the Dark Mark into the sky then instantly grabbed Frank and Alice and apperated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where she told them they had been tortured with the Curiatus curse for a long period of time before being rescued to inform the Ministry. She left the hospital and made it to a deserted area as quickly as she could then transformed into her owl form and took flight she needed to get back to her home before anyone asked questions.

Marie flew back around her house the long way to get back to her open bedroom window without being seen, being an unregistered Animagus had it's perks and down sides. She flew in through her window and over out of sight and transformed again to her human form and walked over to the window and locked it. She went to go bathe to get the barn smell off of her thinking sadly what had happened to her friends and only allies in the fight for Sirius' rights.

After she had bathed and redressed for the day she made her way down to the kitchen to make breakfast she ate alone like she had over the past few months without Sirius or any of her friends. She made her way back up stairs cause it was about time for the post and the upstairs windows were the only ones available to be opened for a delivery.

She sat and waited for a long time ' _Post is really late today._ ' she thought with a frown since it was almost lunch time, then got up opened the window and walked over gathered up the clothes that needed to be washed and began that chore for the day. By the time she had the washings dried and ready to be put away she made her way back up stairs and she found a newspaper on her bed.

"About time bloody bird." Marie said aggravated as she sat the laundry down and went over and opened the paper to see a picture of Frank and Alice Longbottom front and center.

 _Death Eater Attack_

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom Auror's for the Ministry of Magic_

 _was brutally kidnapped and tortured for information on the Dark_

 _Lords whereabouts sources inform this paper that the couple was_

 _saved by the Ministry and taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for_

 _Magical Maladies, and Injuries._

 _Close family member of the couple have shared that the couple_

 _isn't doing well at all, they are in observation with little chance_

 _of improvement. It is unlikely that they will be able to return_

 _to duty but she_ _is grateful for the Ministries diligence in_

 _finding her family and_ _rescuing them in such a fast amount_

 _of time. The young couple_ _has a baby boy a little under a year_

 _and a half old. More_ _information to follow as it becomes_

 _available._

"Little chance of improvement...If only I would have got there sooner give them hope perhaps this could have been avoided." Marie said to herself as she threw the paper to the side and laid back on her bed. _'I can't keep this up everyone is gone, hates me, or get's hurt. What's wrong with me, what have I done to deserve this, I don't understand if I'm being punished for something then just punish me leave everyone else alone._ ' she thought as she looked up at the ceiling with tears welling up in her eyes.

Charms went off announcing another person coming to her house and with a sigh she pushed herself up off the bed and walked down the stairs she drew her wand like always. She opened the door just as a man was about to knock he was looking down at her over his half moon glasses glancing down at her wand then back up to her. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly as she lowered her wand.

"May I come in?" Dumbledore asked lightly motioning into the house.

"Why not, shut the door behind you." Marie said with a frown then turned and walked away gathering up the tea and biscuit tray from the night before. "I'll make tea." she said coldly then walked into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a small bagel and some warm tea and sat that down in front of Dumbledore on the Coffee table.

"It's a lovely home you have Miss Willis it's quite dark though." Dumbledore said as he looked around at the living area at all the pictures of Marie and her friends.

" _Our_ home is lovely thank you. And the darkness fits my current mood, what do you want Dumbledore?" Marie said putting an emphasis on _Our_ meaning she still believed this home was her joint home with Sirius.

"Ah yes the Ministry has asked me to speak with you about your visit with the Longbottom's last night." Dumbledore said as he sat down with a cup of tea that he pored himself.

"What the prudes at the Ministry don't want to deal with little old me? Afraid I'll bring up Sirius' innocence again are they?" Marie asked sarcastically as she crossed her legs and arms glaring at Dumbledore.

"Probably." Dumbledore said simply as he sat his cup of tea down. "What did the Longbottom's come here for last night Miss Willis?" he asked curiously.

"It's none of your business nor the Ministries but they came to see how I was doing. Which is more than I can say for you." Marie said bitterly as she continued to glare at him.

"I see so you didn't discuss anything of importance?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he just watched her unfazed by her anger.

Marie snorted. "Important to who? You or me?" she asked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"The Ministry Miss Willis." Dumbledore said in explanation.

"Nothing I say is of any importance to that bunch of backstabbing lairs." Marie said as she stood up and walked away from him to stop and stare at a picture of all her friends. "If you must know we were discussing Sirius' innocence and how I should move on but I can't these guys were everything to me, why can't you people see that? All I've asked for is a trail for him." she said as she reached up and touched Sirius sadly.

"Did you know where the Longbottom's were going next?" Dumbledore said trying to steer the conversation back to what he had came here for.

"They were going to get Neville, he's the same age as Harry you know." Marie said sadly as she looked back over at Dumbledore.

"Yes I do know. So they had no other intentions of stopping anywhere that you know of?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he watched her.

"No." Marie said simply as she glared at him again, he seemed to have no feelings what so ever on the matter. "Two children are left to fend for themselves, how does that make you feel?" she asked angrily.

"Two? Neville has his grandmother, and Harry has his family I don't understand your question." Dumbledore said as he looked at her curiously.

"The only Family Harry has... you didn't put that boy with those people did you?" Marie asked as she walked back across the room to stand over him angrily. "Those muggles deny magic they hate it! Do you not understand the torment my lil Harry will face growing up being a wizard in that household?" she asked as she continued to glare down at him from across the coffee table.

"Harry will be well taken care of I have seen to that." Dumbledore said with a dismissive wave.

"Bull shit." Marie spat out at him angrily as she turned and walked over to the mantle and watched young Harry zooming around on his toy broom. "He'll never have what he need's with those awful muggles, they hated James and Lily what makes you think they will love Harry?" she asked as she picked the picture up and smiled at the young happy child.

"His protection is paramount above all else." Dumbledore said as he picked up his tea cup again after rewarming the liquid with fresh tea.

"You're so wrong Dumbledore and you don't even understand." Marie said sadly as she stared down at the picture understanding the hard life that Harry would now have being Magical in a magic hating home.

"I'm not here to discuss Mr. Potter's residence Miss Willis." Dumbledore said simply trying to drop the subject.

"You're not here to discuss anything. You're here to interrogate me like I tortured them. All I can tell you is what was printed in the paper this morning, that and Mrs. Longbottom came here before sun up looking for the two of them. I told her the same thing I told you. When Frank and Alice left here they were going to get Neville and they seemed rather eager to go get him." Marie said as she turned back to face Dumbledore while clutching the picture of her and Sirius with Harry zooming around on his broom to her chest.

"And you never left this house?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he looked at her over his half moon glasses.

"Are you accusing me of something? If you are spit it out." Marie said as she glared at Dumbledore again.

"Just simply inquiring." Dumbledore said simply as he continued to look at her.

"I didn't hurt them!" Marie said angrily as she sat back down on the chair across from him never letting her eyes wonder from his down to the picture in her lap.

"I believe that. But did you leave the house to say, go save them?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he took a sip of his tea.

"The paper said the Ministry saved them, what a surprise that's a lie. If your asking me that then that means the Ministry didn't save them. Besides how could I leave with my own personal guard out there?" Marie said with a smirk then a wave at the door to the guard keeping her under house arrest.

"I believe a resourceful young woman such as yourself could find a way around a single guard." Dumbledore said as he put his cup down on the coffee table again.

"Don't you have Hogwarts to attend too? Why are you really here, since when do you do the bidding of the Ministry just because they don't want to deal with someone?" Marie asked with a frown as she watched him suspiciously.

"Hogwarts is in good hands Professor McGonagall can handle the school. As for why I'm here I wanted to see if you had anything you wanted to tell me about last night's and today's incident?" Dumbledore asked curiously as he looked at her again over his half moon glasses like he knew something she didn't.

Marie had the distinct feeling that he knew she had saved them but was unwilling to say she had defied the government to do it. "No, nothing." She said as her eyes slid away from his for the slightest of moments before returning.

"I see, should you think of anything send me an owl." Dumbledore said as he stood up watching her closely noticing how her eyes shot to him for the briefest of moments.

"I'll do that." Marie said as she stood back up and walked over tot he mantle to put the picture back up. "Have you thought anymore about Sirius' situation?" she asked curiously as she heard him begin to walk towards the door.

"I have." Dumbledore said as he stopped by the front door.

"And?" Marie asked curiously without glancing back at him but she watched him in the refection of the mirror above the mantel.

"Miss Willis, your fight for him will not change his fate. By your own admission he probably went there to kill Mr. Petigrew. He was arrested for that murder and the murder of 12 muggles there is nothing I can do to change that fact. I implore you to drop this quest of yours." Dumbledore said as he turned his head to look at her a sadness in his eyes.

"You still don't understand. I need to know what happened, I need the reasons for what transpired. Sirius never killed anyone before, he hated the Death Eaters for their blatant disrespect for life and their constant use of the Dark Arts. As it stands right now I can never accept what has happened and what the Ministry has done to him. I need to talk to him to hear him say it because I don't' believe it happened the way the Ministry says it did. I don't even believe that Peters dead the little rat is probably in hiding letting Sirius take the fall for all of this because without Voldemort to protect him he would be in danger we would hunt him down and make him were my friends Dumbledore they were all I had left, I can't rest until I know for sure the responsible one has paid for their treachery." Marie said as she finally turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry Miss Willis there is nothing I can do." Dumbledore said then reached for the door.

"Can do or will do Professor there is a big difference." Marie said just as the door began to open hoping her plea would sway him some how.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dumbledore said then walked out of the house shutting the door behind him.

"I doubt that." Marie mumbled to herself as she began cleaning up the the coffee table again going back into the kitchen at the back of the house.


	8. Azkaban

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 8

Azkaban

January 17, 2018

Christmas and New Years has come and gone with one house on Diagon alley looking deserted still being boarded up. Valentines day looms close at hand and Marie is still under house arrest by the Ministry for which she believed was just a way to keep her out of their hair. After nearly three and a half months being locked in the house Marie just walked around her house almost in a daze there was nothing left to clean nothing left to do, she wondered briefly every now and then how Remus was doing since he was all that was left of their small group.

Remus for his part after the first of the year he lost his apartment without James' support he couldn't pay the rent so he roamed around the country finding small jobs and rooms to rent until they realized what he was then he would move on again. With the expensive ingredients of the Wolfs-bane potion and his lack of potion making skills, being that Potions wasn't his strongest subject by any means, had to continue to endure the pains of the monthly transformations. The difference being he could no longer have his friends to help him through the worst of them.

Remus had tried several times to write to Marie to explain that day in Hogsmead to her but he would always wad up the paper and throw it away unable to come up with the words he wanted to express himself properly. He had thought many times to just go see her but he felt he would be unwelcome and would bring more grief into her life being that he is a werewolf.

Marie heard a tapping upstairs on a window so she began to climb the stairs slowly. She walked into her's and Sirius shared bedroom, over to the window and opened it curiously. There was a small barn owl pecking at the window, it flew into the room circled a couple of times then decided to land on the dresser by the window. It hooted for her and stuck out it's let to which it had a letter strapped to it. She walked over to it curiously and took the letter then watched as the owl flew back out the window. She flipped the envelope over to find the Ministry seal then opened the letter.

 _Dear Miss Willis,_

 _This letter is to inform you that our investigation is now_

 _complete into your Death Eater charges. This investigation_

 _has deemed you as innocent of all charges and the house_

 _arrest has now been lifted from you. Please take care._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Marie looked up at the daylight streaming into the room and she just sat there she could legally leave the house now. Amelia Bones had taken over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement which meant that Barty Crouch Sr. had lost favor after the sentencing of his son to Azkaban Prison. She stood up and walked back down stairs opened the door to look out to see her guard gone.

Marie left her house walking down the street intending on checking on Frank and Alice Longbottom at St. Mungo's after doing a little shopping for her home. Only to find that most places didn't want to sell anything to her still. She sighed sadly then apperated to the hospital and went in up to the front desk.

"What can I do for you?" the lovely young woman asked behind the desk.

"I wish to see Frank and Alice Longbottom please." Marie said politely with a sad smile.

"Oh that's such a sad fate. This way then." the lady said and walked around the counter and down the hall.

"So they've had no improvement?" Marie asked sadly remembering them laying unconscious on that barn floor after enduring all those cruel curses.

"Oh my dear no, they were tortured into insanity their minds just snapped. There is no going back they don't even recognize their own son or Mr. Longbottom's mother when they visit." she said as she made her way up to the permanent ward.

"Poor Neville, he's not going to understand as he gets older. What a terrible fate." Marie said softly as she watched the rooms pass by.

"You knew them well then? I've never seen them have visitors other than Mrs. Longbottom and the couples son Neville." the lady said as she glanced back at Marie curiously.

"We fought together during the war, I've been rather preoccupied and unable to visit since they were attacked." Marie said as she looked over at the lady now standing in front of sealed doors.

"Well they are all the way at the end of the room on the left dear if you need anything there is a nurse right down the hall." the woman said motioning down a different hall than they had just came up then opened the door for Marie to go in.

Marie walked into the almost empty ward then all the way to the end where she saw Frank and Alice laying their staring at the ceiling mumbling to themselves in gibberish. "Damn Death Eaters!" she said softly as she watched the two of them talking over each other in a gibberish conversations of their own.

Marie shook her head sadly as she walked over to Alice and grabbed her hand which drew the woman's attention. She leaned over and grabbed Franks hand which drew his attention. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner my friends." she said sadly then kissed both of their hands lightly which brought about another fit of gibberish as they both looked at her.

"I thought the Ministry had acted too fast." Mrs. Longbottom said from behind Marie.

Marie spun around with her hand on her wand out of instinct. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides you should know it's dangerous to sneak up behind people like that." she said as she relaxed and stood up putting both of their hands back up on the beds since she had just dropped them and they were hanging oddly off the bed.

"I heard you, I have you to thank for rescuing them then?" Mrs. Longbottom said as she looked at Marie curiously at the care she obviously had for her son and his wife.

"I was under house arrest." Marie said as she turned and waked by Mrs. Longbottom without looking at her.

"Miss Willis I am grateful for your assistance to my son and his wife in their time of need no matter the legality of the rescue as viewed by the Ministry." Mrs. Longbottom said as she watched this young woman wondering if she had miss judged her based on the Ministry's views.

Marie stopped for a moment staring straight ahead then slowly turned with tears in her eyes and a sad look on her face. "I'm just sorry I took to long." she said then nodded her acceptance of the thanks and gratitude to Mrs. Longbottom before leaving the room.

"She is punishing herself for their condition." Mrs. Longbottom said with a frown as she turned back to her son and his wife sadly.

Marie apperated to her family's home situated in a small sleepy market town situated in the gap passing through the Chiltern Hills 30 miles north-west of London is Tring, Hartfordshire, sat a large old style house kind of off to itself up on a hill. Her family home was a small farm set atop a hill and she smiled as she looked around it felt good to be home so good she almost called out to her family then realized they had been gone for nearly a year now as she looked around at the disarray of the property.

Marie hadn't been here since the night of the attack. She made her way over to the house looking around curiously seeing no signs left of the tragedy that had happened to her loving family. She pulled out her wand and unlocked the front door and went in.

The house was a Large size two story farm house with a wrap around porch the living room was at the front of the house as soon as you walked in with the Kitchen and Dinning area down a long hallway by the stairs. Everything was covered in dust just how her family had left it nothing seemed damaged the house felt cold and empty though. She made her way back to the stairs and up she went first to her parents room, then her brothers, then to her own which had been sitting empty since 1978 when she had moved out to live with Lily before her and James had gotten married.

There was a knock on the door and she turned around suspiciously holding her wand at the ready as she made her way back to the stairs cautiously looking around the enchantments on this old house had died with her family. She peaked through the window by the door curiously to see an old muggle neighbor and she used her wand to change her clothes quickly behind the door before she opened it.

Marie opened the door now dressed in a pair of black pants and a gray t-shirt with a black jacket on. "Can I help you?" she asked curiously making sure to stow her wand in her back pocket under her jacket.

"Ah young Miss Willis, I saw some stranger coming up to the house and wanted to check what was going on. I didn't recognized you from so far away but I guess the old eyes aren't what they used to be." the old man said with a soft laugh as he scratched the back of his head. He was dressed in normal farmers clothes he was from the farm across the small valley between the two hills their houses were on. "Are you moving back in dear, this old house sure seems lonely with out it's family to take care of." he said with knowing eyes as he rubbed the door jam gently like the house was in pain being empty for so long.

"I... uh really hadn't thought about it to be honest though it's not a bad idea. I just came to check on it today." Marie said as she looked at the picture of her family by the door that was standing stock still since they were in the presence of a muggle and she smiled.

"Your family has sorely been missed around here. I've been taking care of your live stock for you, come and get them when ever you decide to move home dear." The old man said then turned to leave knowing the house was in good hands.

"That was very kind of you but I have no way to pay you back for all that hard work." Marie said stepping out onto the porch as he made his way down the stairs.

"Wasn't no hard work Miss Willis, I require no payment. You would have done the same for me and mine had the roles been reversed." The old man said from the bottom of the stairs with a huge grin on his face then he walked away heading back home.

Marie watched as the old man left. _'I wouldn't be around a lot of witches and wizards here like I am now. But that house in Diagon Alley we bought together..._ ' she thought wondering if she should sell the house in Diagon Alley and move back home where no one knew her most recent history or stay where she was in the presence of Sirius memories.

Marie sighed and went back into the house setting up the enchantments so to not get startled again muggle or not. She checked the fireplace to make sure the chimney was clear then she started a fire to warm up the house. Once that was started she began cleaning the house room by room. By the time night fell she had cleaned the living room, dinning room, and kitchen.

Marie was tired and she hadn't gotten to the up stairs yet so she decided to go back to the house in Diagon Alley. She went out the back door after making sure the fire was out and disaperated back to her and Sirius' house and she looked up at it she couldn't deny that she was extremely attached to this house. The more she thought about it the more she just couldn't sell it.

"How did you get out Death Eater Lover?" a coarse old woman asked angrily as she glared at Marie while making her way by to get to her own house which was the last on the block.

"I've been cleared on all charges and am no longer on house arrest or under investigation thank you very much!" Marie bit back at the old woman with a frown on her face.

"That's a mistake everyone knows your a traitor to those you fought with even your own friends." the old woman said as she started up her stairs.

"Watch what you say old woman, I didn't betray my friend or those I fought with!" Marie said as she turned to face the old woman angrily.

"I'll not believe that! That Sirius Black murdered a lot of muggles and one of your friends you'll be just like him you will." the old woman spat back at Marie as they glared at each other.

"We have no idea what transpired that day because the Ministry never did an investigation they just threw Sirius into prison because he was an easy target to show the Ministry was doing it's job. So keep your piss ass comments to yourself!" Marie said angrily then stormed up her stairs and slammed the door open then walked inside before the old woman could retort again. Once the door was shut she punched it our of rage at the comments the old woman had made about her and Sirius. Nothing had changed in nearly three and a half months these people were still cruel, and verbally abusive to her.

Marie rubbed her hand cause it now hurt as she looked around the house to see how dark it was compared to her parents old house which had been bright with the window's unboarded. ' _I can't sell this place but I can't keep staying here around these bitter nasty people._ ' she thought making up her mind she would be moving back to her parents house as soon as she got it cleaned up, their stuff packed away then Sirius and her stuff moved.

~*~*~*~ Azkaban Prison ~*~*~*~

Sirius laid in the middle of his caged cell in his big black dog form looking out of his small window as the clouds rolled across the moon, the full moon had been a few day's ago and he was wondering how Remus was doing without him and James to keep him company course he had some comfort knowing that Marie was still out there with their friend.

Thinking of Marie did two things for him, first it made him sad that he had managed to put her through all this and second it gave him hope that she would be able to get him out of here with a trail. His innocence, his Animagus form, and the thoughts of Marie were keeping him sane. But he still had to make Peter pay for all of this that little rat had caused all of this and it wasn't fair.

From what he could tell by the moon patterns it was nearing Valentines day or had just past it, he knew it was February being how well they had studied the moons patterns over the last ten years. And he thought about the late spring wedding Marie had planned for them. He huffed as another cloud covered the moon could she manage to get him a trail before then or would Cornelius Fudge block her and ruin what was left of her life. What would she throw away to save him or would she give up and move on without him, leaving him here for the rest of his life with these vile creatures.

The waves crashing against the shore would have been relaxing anywhere else as he thought about this awful island in the North Sea, the iron and stone prison where he now resided, with other prisoners and the dreaded Dementors. The Dementors made sure to feed their prisoners regularly as to make sure they lived as long as possible to feed them their human emotions. Their food had to survive to feed them was the way Sirius understood the cycle of life here. They seemed to linger around longer than necessary when bringing food around to the prisoners.

When new prisoners were brought in it only took a few weeks for them to grow quiet and distant from the depressive atmosphere the Dementors created as they sucked all the happiness out of the prison. Then the hallucinations and yelling began, Sirius learned a lot about these Death Eaters during those periods of anger and despair. He had learned that the Death Eaters here blamed Peter for their Lords disappearance saying he had taken their Lord into a trap and now he understood that Peter wasn't just hiding from Remus and Marie but all of Voldemorts Death Eaters the bloody coward had framed him to go into hiding. Eventually people were left with only their worst memories which eventually drove them insane or to stop eating preferring to die than continue their life in this manner.

Sirius' life was an ongoing torture of failures, sorrows, what if's, how are they's, I'm sorry's and a slight barely visible band of hope at times. Then there was the dementors who's presents just sucked the heat right out of him and with the heat went the hope. His innocence had became an obsession over the last several months so it wasn't a happy thought it wasn't an emotion the dementors could feed off of so there wasn't much to take from him so they tended to stay closer to the other occupants of the prison.


	9. Escape

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 9

Escape

December 23, 2017

The year is 1993 towards the end of July Marie had continued to fight for Sirius' rights to a trial and had at least once a week sent a letter to the Minister of Magic which now just happened to be Cornelius Fudge himself. She had no real hope of convincing Fudge but she hopped that if she pestered him enough he would at least let her talk to Sirius. Course Fudge had been a total pain in her ass since she was fired as an Auror twelve years ago but she remained relentless in her task for Sirius rights.

 _ **Escape from Azkaban**_

 _ **Late last night or early this morning a single prisoner**_

 _ **of Azkaban Prison has escaped. The infamous mass murder**_

 _ **Sirius Black, who killed twelve muggles and one wizard**_

 _ **-Peter Pettigrew- after betraying James and Lily Potter to**_

 _ **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on Halloween night 1981.**_

 _ **The Muggle Prime Minister has been warned of Blacks**_

 _ **escape and the Wizarding Community is advised to**_

 _ **keep on the look out for Black pictured above and if**_

 _ **sighted please do not try to apprehend him. Black is highly**_

 _ **dangerous, alert the Ministry and the Auror's**_

 _ **will take Black back into custody, again do not approach.**_

 _ **More to come as information is available.**_

"Sirius has escaped..." Marie said to herself surprised as she looked up from reading the Daily Profit in her hands. She then tossed the paper on the table without bothering to finish her breakfast she rushed over to the pictures on the wall and selected one then disaperated. She returned a few minutes later then began her day she had planned on using her day off to go shopping for things she needed in the house but now she was going to stay right here so she decided to use the time outside in the garden.

~*~*~*~ Sirius ~*~*~*~

Sirius was tired he had swam across the North Sea and in his weakened state he was ready to eat and sleep but he needed to find safety first. He found a rather ditzy witch and snuck her wand away then apperated to the house he and Marie shared. He stared at it from the shadow's slightly confused it was still boarded up the way he had done fourteen years ago. He transformed back into his dog form then slinked around to the back of the house and made his way inside.

Sirius returned to his Human form looking around the house confused there was nothing here everything was gone, then he noticed on a counter in the kitchen was a thick layer of dust but also a clean picture with frame obviously been placed here quite recently so he picked it up curiously.

The picture was of Marie with her family right after graduating from Hogwarts. They were standing in front of her family's old farm house. ' _She's telling me where to go._ ' Sirius thought and smiled softly as he placed the picture inside his pocket then walked back over to the door then turned to cover his tracks in the dust with this borrowed wand. He transformed back into his dog form then disappeared into the shadows of the buildings. The thought of a double cross never crossed his mind. Once into the shadows again he apparated not far from Marie's family home.

Sirius padded up the long road from Tring to the Willis family home. He slipped through the front gate then noticed Marie tending to the rose bushes up against the porch and he growled lightly to get her attention.

Marie looked up curiously then a huge grin crossed her face as she stood up. "Padfoot..." she whispered softly. Then glancing around she didn't see anyone else but that didn't mean anything. "You hungry boy come on lets get you some food." she said brightly as she patted her leg in a come here motion then started up the front porch.

Sirius followed her curiously lopping behind her happily with his tail swishing back and forth. "Go on to the end of the hallway then stop." he heard her whisper as she ushered him into the house and he did as she told him.

Marie had earlier that day pulled all the shades in the house to keep people from looking inside but now she shut the door locked it and put up every enchantment she could think of as far out as she could to warn them of anyone approaching the house. She turned once done then began to walk down the hall "Sirius." she said with tears in her eyes as she watched him transform into himself again.

"Marie I got your message." Sirius said as he smiled down at her and handed her the picture from the other house they had shared.

"So I see." Marie said and giggled softly. "Here I've already gathered everything you need for a shower including a change in clothes. I'll make food while you're in there." she said as she opened a door under the stairs to show a small main floor bath.

"If I change they'll know I came to see you." Sirius said as he looked over at her worried for her safety.

"Don't you worry about me I've dealt with the Ministry and their baboons for over a decade. If you really want to put those awful clothes back on Ill clean them but for now please bathe and take those smelly things off." Marie said as she scrunched her nose slightly to as politely as possible tell him he stunk.

"I hear you." Sirius said then rolled his eyes playfully and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

While he bathed Marie busied herself in the kitchen putting together a small feast knowing at his size and the years of bad nutrition he wouldn't be able to eat a huge amount but she really wanted him to have a nice variety of foods to eat. By the time he was done in the bathroom Marie had the table full of single servings of every kind of food she remembered he liked.

"I'm quite a bit smaller than I was before." Sirius said with a frown as he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen holding his pants up, the food smelled so delicious his mouth was watering.

"Sit down and eat dear." Marie said as she pointed to the chair at the head of the table with a drink and a plate ready for him.

"You've went all out Marie." Sirius said stunned as he walked over and sat down in the chair she had indicated then looked at her confused. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked curiously.

"You eat Sirius I had breakfast not long ago." Marie said with a smile then laughed as he dug in without any further complaints.

Once Sirius had ate his feel he looked over at her knowing she would have questions and that after this long he owned her the answers. "I'm sorry." he said softly to her as he looked at her sadly.

"I'm sure." Marie said as she looked at him with a sweet sad smile. "Now explain." she said as she leaned back in her chair waiting for his explanation of what happened that night.

"Marie, you know I suggested that I should be the decoy?" Sirius asked curiously as he looked into her eyes wondering if she remembered that night so long ago.

"I remember, I left right after that to go get Remus and when I returned you told me they had made up their mind but nothing more than that." Marie said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I talked James and Lily into using Peter as their Secret Keeper. The enemy would naturally come after me first, then you or Remus before they ever thought about that worthless rat Peter. I killed them Marie, I gave them to the Dark Lord on a silver platter." Sirius said with tears in his eyes as he looked away from her towards the front of the house which was the living room.

"You didn't kill them Sirius. I had figured that is what happened the more I thought about your behavior that week the more I was convinced that Peter was the traitor. Now did you kill him and those muggles?" Marie asked curiously she didn't believe he had done it she honestly thought the little blight was in hiding still because her and Remus were still free and would kill him if they saw him.

"That bloody bastard framed me by killing those muggles, cut off his own finger, then transforming in to his rat form escaping into the sewers." Sirius said bitterly as he looked back at Marie.

"As I thought, the worthless rat never could carry his own weight he's letting some one protect him from me and Remus. That and the Ministry and the wizarding population believes him to be dead." Marie said with a sigh and a frown.

"Where's Remus anyway I thought after he lost his apartment that James was paying for you would take him in?" Sirius asked curiously looking around as if to see his old friend walking into the room from the hall. "I hear he's going to be at Hogwarts teaching this year."

"Sirius stay away from Remus." Marie said worriedly as she looked at him holding his hand to make sure he listened to her.

"Why?" Sirius asked confused as he looked at her wondering what was wrong.

"I've not seen Remus in years Sirius. He believes you are the traitor and that because I am your fiance I am also a traitor. In his mind we killed James and Lily. That night after they died I went to check on him and he attacked me, he can't be trusted with your location." Marie said worried as she watched him carefully go from confusion to anger.

"What do you mean he attacked you? I sent you there because I trusted him!" Sirius said angrily as he just stared at her.

"He tried to stun me several times, I got away unharmed dear calm down. I went to see Dumbledore the day after you were arrested trying to get his help and I saw Remus again. We were civil until I was doing shopping in Hogsmead because it was unsafe for me to do so in Diagon Alley. He was part of the crowd yelling at me to leave and never return cause I was a Death Eater Lover. Sirius please don't go to Remus for help if you get into a tight spot." Marie said as she squeezed his hand lightly as she looked up at him worried for his safety.

"What do you mean unsafe for you in Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked curiously he had never thought of the wizarding world turning against her because she had been with him.

"Sirius please don't worry about me, I'm fine. You're the one on the run, why did you choose this time to escape." Marie said looking at him curiously expecting a logical reason for his timely escape.

"Marie do you have the paper from a few days ago?" Sirius asked curiously then watched her get up and go get the last few Daily Profit Papers.

"Here which one do you want. The top one is today's." Marie said as she sat the papers down curiously watching him sift through old papers.

"Here this one." Sirius said pulling out the specific one he was looking for and handing it to her.

Marie looked at it curiously wondering what was so special about this paper but she picked it up and read the article he had pointed at.

 _ **Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize**_

 _ **Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office**_

 _ **at the Ministery of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand**_

 _ **Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet,**_

" _ **We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our**_

 _ **eldest son, Bill, works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**_

 _ **The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the**_

 _ **start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley**_

 _ **children currently attend.**_

"Ok what is so special about a trip to Egypt?" Marie asked confused as she looked up at Sirius.

"Look at the picture Marie." Sirius said then just sat that silently watching her.

"That son of a bitch is at Hogwarts...with Harry..." Marie said wide eyed as she looked up from the paper to look at Sirius who was nodding to her.

"We have to protect him...well I have to protect him." Sirius said as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair.

"I can't believe I over looked that little bastard. Wait how did you see it?" Marie said confused as she folded the paper back up and looked at him.

"Fudge gave me the paper on one of his rounds the other day when I asked for it, it just happened to have Peter on the front page." Sirius said with a slight shrug. "The problem is I was planning on telling Remus and getting revenge. I went there to kill him Marie, and I have every intention on doing so." he said as he looked up at her wondering how far she would go.

"I work in Hogsmead now at the Three Broomsticks, I'll help you." Marie said seriously as she looked up at him and leaned over crossing her arms on the table.

"What do you mean you work at the Three Broomsticks? You're an Auror." Sirius said confused yet again looking at her miffed by her revelation.

"Oh Sirius I was fired just a couple months after you were arrested on suspicions of being a Death Eater for my defense of you. Well that and the fact that I lashed out at the full Wizengamot one day during Death Eater trials, to be more specific after Lucius Malfoy's sham of a trial." Marie said with a shrug like it really didn't matter at all.

"Marie..." Sirius said reproachfully frowning at her.

"What? I couldn't take it they were letting known Death Eaters walk free and refusing to give you your right to a trial. I was put on house arrest for several months, it wasn't until after Valentines day that they finally admitted I wasn't a Death Eater, but they still refused my request for your trial and investigation." Marie said as she sat back in her chair again but now looking up at the ceiling. "The Ministry attacked me anyway they could publicly for over a year making it difficult to find work but I managed, I beat them at their own games." she said with a sad smile on her face as she looked back over at him.

"You've been entirely alone haven't you? No friends, no family, no me." Sirius said as he stood up and walked over to her holding out his hand to help her up.

"It's just been me and this farm, I couldn't sell our home, but I couldn't keep living there with all those awful people either." Marie said sadly as she put her hand in his then stood up not really relying on him cause she knew he was weak from his captivity.

"I'm truly sorry Marie." Sirius said as he pulled her into a hug and rubbing her back and holding the back of her head comfortingly as he pressed her body to his. He had missed the feel of her and her sent she had always smelled so good to him.

The walls Marie had built up over the years just seemed to melt away as she laid her head down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh how I've missed you." she said softly as she sighed. After just a few moments the farthest charm alarm went off. "Damn the Ministry to hell..." She said as she wiggled out of his embrace grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the bathroom where he showered.

Sirius just watched her curiously as she pushed in on the center of the cold handle then the hot handle before pulling up the back drain plug. She turned and looked at him with a smile and a wink then turned both handles at the same time. He watched in amazement as the sink jumped out of the way to reveal a hidden passage.

"Take your dirty clothes, the towel, your borrowed wand, and here take this. This one is yours." Marie said with a bright smile as she pulled his wand out from her back pocket and handed it to him. "Now get in there and stay there no matter what you hear don't you dare come out I can handle Fudge and his Aurors!" she said sternly as she watched him collect all his stuff then slink into the passage to hide.

"Marie I don't want to cause you any more trouble." Sirius said as he looked at her worried.

"Then don't come out. Stay in there, if you have to that passage comes out on the far side of the hill we are on about three miles away. But I don't think you'll need to I've protected this area the best I can now hush. If you need out press here and it'll open the passage back into the house." Marie said and pointed past him with a smile and a shrug then she made the sink go back into place. She used her wand to dry up the bathroom then she walked into the hallway and used her wand to put the kitchen back into order like no one had been in there for hours. She walked to the front door and opened it just as the last of her alarms went off to tell her they had reached the front gate leading to the house.

Marie stepped out on her front porch with her wand in her hand down by her side. "Can I help you?" she asked slightly aggravated seeing their wands drawn and ready for use.

"There is a mass murder on the loose." one man said he was tall with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"I read the paper." Marie said with a raised eyebrow at the man since he hadn't stopped looking around to speak to her. "You're on my property why?" she asked knowing the answer but asking it anyway.

"I sent them Miss Willis. It is still Willis isn't it?" Fudge asked snidely as he walked through the gate as well.

"Cornelius. Of course it is don't be a horses ass!" Marie said as she rolled her eyes at Fudge then glared at him.

"You will respect the Minister of Magic and address him as such." the first man said irritated at Marie's off handed insults to his leader.

"Shut it you, I wasn't speaking to you! As a matter of fact you are unwelcomed pains in my ass right at the moment so I see no need for respect, that and the fact that Cornelius lost all respect from me twelve years ago." Marie said as she switched her glare over to the man who seemed shocked by her blatant disrespect of him and the Minister for Magic.

"Still the same as you always were." Fudge said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"If you mean smarter than you then yes. Would one of you three numb nuts like to tell me why you are here since this makes the third time I've asked." Marie said aggravated as she crossed her arms showing them she had her wand out and ready too.

"We are looking for Sirius Black of course." Fudge said as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Why here? And how would Sirius know where I am? As you know we lived in Diagon alley twelve years ago." Marie said as she glared at Fudge again.

"You would be the one person sympathetic to Black. This is your Family home it makes sense that if you are not in Diagon Alley then you would be here." Fudge said as watched Marie curiously.

"You've finally lost your bloody mind." Marie said with a frown and an eye roll.

"Until we establish that Black isn't here you are under arrest for harboring a known criminal." Fudge said then nodded to the first man who had spoken when they arrived.

The man aimed his wand at Marie without missing a beat and he had her down on the ground with her hands tied behind her back which was attached to the ties around her feet causing her to drop her wand by her leg.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Marie asked angrily as she shook her shoulders back and forth trying to pry her hands free. "Cornelius your brain is just as fuzzy now as it was back then. You can't arrest me on something you think I may have done, you need proof which you don't have, now release me. Come to think of it you had no proof against Sirius back then either!" she said as she glared up at Fudge wanting to just strangle him.

"This same argument Miss. Willis has gotten old." Fudge said irritated as he pointed his wand at her and stunned her making her fall over to her right side unconscious. "Search the house." he said as he put his wand away.

The first man looked from Marie over to Fudge shocked. The Minister of Magic had just attacked a disarmed and bound woman. He walked over and undid the ties then rolled her on her back then nodded into the house at the other guy who was also shocked staring between Marie and Fudge.

The two men went into the house silently but once at the back of the house in the kitchen the second man spoke. "Fred? Do you think she is right I mean he attacked her with out batting an eye she was disarmed and bound already?" he asked curiously wondering if his partner had the same thoughts.

"I just don't know Gavin, he shouldn't have attacked her she wasn't going anywhere she was no danger to him or us..." Fred said with a frown as he looked back up the hallway. "Come on we've got to check the upstairs still." he said then moved past the bathroom which was empty or so it seemed.

After a few minutes they returned to the porch with Marie still unconscious "Minister there is no one else here." Fred reported as he stopped beside Marie.

"Damn... I was hopping he would be here and I could throw her in Azkaban with him..." Fudge said softly to himself before he turned and walked away. "Just leave her there lets go to Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore." he said from the front gate as he turned back to see them not following him. He had missed the look they had given each other when he had turned to walk away.

Sirius heard their leaving pops and he was worried about Marie, he had heard the conversation in the kitchen and hallway, so he slipped out of his hiding place and peaked out of the bathroom curiously towards the front door still standing wide open. Marie was laying on the front porch unconscious and he wanted to rush to her but he was a wanted man if the Ministry saw him he would do her more harm by getting her stuck in Azkaban so he cautiously made his way to the door peeking out. He watched the surrounding area for a few moments then slipped out of the house picked up her upper body carefully then noticed her wand was laying under her and he grabbed it placing it on her stomach he picked up her legs. He carried her into the house then used his foot to shut the door and he walked over to the couch and laid her down.

Sirius rebuilt her enchantments to warn them of anyone else coming up to the house. "Marie." he said softly as he sat down on the edge of the couch beside her, from the time of the conversation he had overheard till now he guessed it was about time for the stunning spell to wear off and he was right cause her eyes started to flutter open.

"Sirius..." Marie said confused as she looked up at him then put one of her hands up to her head and rubbed it lightly. "Damn him, he stunned me the bastard." she said as she pushed her self up on her elbows.

"Then they searched the house and left you laying there on the porch." Sirius said as he watched her curiously. "I can't stay here I'll just put you at more risk." he said sadly then stood up.

"Sirius wait." Marie said and she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Sirius turned back around and looked at her curiously, he was shocked to see tears building in her eyes so he sat back down. "Marie I don't want to put you in danger." he said softly as he pulled her into a hug.

"To hell with the Ministry, I won't loose you again over them." Marie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Marie I want to see Harry, and I have to get Peter I have to make him pay." Sirius said as he rubbed her back lightly.

"We have to get Peter!" Marie said with determination in her eyes as she looked up at Sirius. "Little rat must be terrified now that you've escaped. And I know where Harry is." Marie said with a wicked smile.

"How do you know where he is?" Sirius asked curiously cause he wasn't really sure where to find him.

"Kings Cross Station of course." Marie said with a smile. "His first year he introduced himself to that Weasley family the ones that went to Egypt, as he tried to figure out how to get onto platform 9 ¾. That and he looks just like James." she said as she looked up at him happily.

"Just like James huh." Sirius said and looked over at a picture of all of them after graduating Hogwarts, that Marie kept on the mantel. Then noticed the picture of him and her on Harry's first birthday. "You never gave up on me, did you?" he said softly as he turned to look at her.

"No." Marie said softly putting a hand up to his cheek as she locked eyes with him. "I knew you were innocent." she said with a smile before she pulled him closer for a kiss.


	10. Magnolia Crescent

Harry Potter

The Aftermath

Chapter 10

Magnolia Crescent

February 16, 2018

"Sirius tomorrow is Harry's birthday wouldn't you want to see him then?" Marie questioned Sirius curiously. "You could return your stolen wand, and lead the moron's of the Ministry in the wrong direction, just don't actually get caught." she said curiously as she sat on her bed watching Sirius pace back and forth it was close to what Marie called bed time but Sirius was itching to get started.

"Marie I have to find that family and kill that rat." Sirius said as he continued to pace back and forth at the end of the bed. He was feeling uncomfortable to sleep beside her again more or less actually on a bed he'd slept on the cold hard floor for so long he wasn't sure he could sleep on a bed anymore.

"Sirius...Sirius... Stop and look at me." Marie said as she crawled to the end of the bed and reached out and grabbed his hand. "Listen I know where the Weasley's live, Harry spends most of his summers there. Peter wouldn't dare harm him now it would blow his cover so calm down." she said softly as she made him stop pacing and look at her.

Sirius had to admit laying beside her wasn't going to be a draw back as he looked down at her. "Marie I..." he started then looked away almost sheepishly.

"Sirius come on I'm not expecting a lovers reunion here. Lay down and rest dear that's all I ask of you. Well that and don't disappear in the middle of the night." Marie said with a sweet smile as she pulled him over to the bed then leaned up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you feel that uncomfortable I can set up the other room for you." she said softly as she hugged him understanding his uneasiness to be honest it had been a very long time since anyone had shared her bed too.

"No I'll be just fine by your side, it's been a long time I'm used to sleeping alone and on the floor as a dog." Sirius said with a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"Why don't we try it as a human first for tonight." Marie said with a soft laugh as she released him and led him over to his side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and patted the bed for him to sit down. "You used to just sleep in your boxers do you want sleep clothes though?" she asked curiously as she got up and walked over to the dresser pulling out a pair of his old sleep clothes she had bought him for his birthday a long time ago.

"Did you keep everything of mine?" Sirius asked curiously as he took off his shirt and tossing it on the floor by his night table.

"Yes and it's spread out through the house like you've always lived here." Marie said softly as she sat back down on the bed placing his sleep clothes beside him she couldn't help but look at him, he was so much smaller than he used to be he was definitely not fed properly in that damned prison.

Sirius leaned over and pulled off his shoes and socks tossing them to the side of the night table as well. He stood back up taking off his pants making sure to keep his boxers up. He heard Marie move and he looked at her curiously to see her getting his sleep pants ready for him and he smiled over at her. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked softly as he began putting his sleep pants on.

"Pranks or not Sirius you are a fundamentally a good person, you're sweet, caring, loyal, and just plain lovable." Marie said with a sweet smile as she handed him the shirt to put on.

"Had you not said person I would have thought I was a great dog." Sirius said and laughed as he tossed the top down on the night stand then laid down realizing how comfortable the bed really was.

"Awe do you want to be scratched behind the ears?" Marie asked in a babyish voice with a wicked grin on her face. "No Sirius honestly you are a wonderful man who doesn't deserve the awful nonsense the Ministry has put you through." she said as she turned out the light with her wand and laid down with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. She felt him tense slightly but he didn't push her away so she laid there still letting him get comfortable to being touched again.

Sirius slowly moved his arm that she was laying on so that his hand was resting on her side and she smiled. "I've not been this happy or felt this good in over a decade." he whispered softly as he leaned his head over and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Me either. I've missed you and I love you." Marie said softly as she hugged him with a natural smile on her lips.

"I've missed you, and I love you too." Sirius said as he hugged her lightly. He was tired the day had been long and hard so he was already starting to drift off to sleep his breath evening out long slow breaths.

Marie laid there and listened to him for a long time before she began to doze off she was so happy to have him home again but she knew it would only be for a short time. Students were due to return to Hogwarts shortly. They had to get that rat away from Harry at all cost and prove Sirius' innocence if at all possible. Plus had to keep Sirius out of the hands of those ruddy Dementors and a plan was starting to take shape in the back of her mind and he wasn't going to like it.

Marie woke the next morning with Sirius curled up against her with his arm around her waist and she smiled softly as she listened to his quiet snores against the back of her neck. They had a lot to do today but she was unwilling to wake him to get it started, one reason she knew he wasn't going to like her plan to keep him out of the Ministries hands. She rubbed his arm gently with her thumb as she laid her hand across his forearm.

Sirius stirred in his sleep he was so comfortable for the first time in over a decade his subconscious was fighting to stay asleep as his body pulled her closer to him, this soft warm body was a huge comfort to him as he buried his face into her hair. A soft giggle finally broke through his subconscious and his eyes fluttered open with a yawn then a kiss on the back of her neck. "Good morning." Sirius said softly as he hugged her to him.

"Good morning." Marie said softly as she turned slightly to look at him. She looked over her shoulder to meet his grey eyes. "Sleep well?" she asked softly with a sweet smile.

"Always when I'm with you." Sirius said as he sat up propped up on his elbow so he could look down at her.

"Lets get our day started I've got to work tonight." Marie said as she rolled over to look up at him with a smile on her lips.

"I think the day can wait a few more minutes." Sirius said with a small smile as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Marie giggled again as she reached up and cupped his face. "Come on Sirius that poor witch or wizard you took that wand from is probably going crazy by now." She said softly as she stared up into his eyes lovingly.

"Oh yeah I'm sure she's went nuts by now." Sirius said with a small laugh he'd always had a warped sense of humor. He leaned up and moved over to the edge of the bed grabbing his sleep shirt and put it on. "Time for breakfast right?" he asked curiously as he looked back at Marie who was watching him intently.

"Of course." Marie said with a huge smile as she got out of bed and walked around the end of the bed to the door. "I'll get it started, you get your prison clothes ready you'll show yourself down south away from Hogwarts today before we go do a long distance visit of Harry." she said with a smile before the ducked out of the room.

"Long distance visit... I guess she means spy on the poor boy." Sirius said with a shake of his head and a laugh. He walked down to get his clothes which Marie had hanging in the spare bathroom on the first floor the smell coming from the kitchen made his mouth water so he left the clothes there and walked into the kitchen. "Smells good."

Marie laughed as she used her wand to put the food she had ready on the table, being magical, food takes so much less time to prepare. "Go ahead I'm almost done." she said with a soft giggle as she placed two plates on the table while the rest of their breakfast was doing itself.

On the table was scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and tea. Being finished was hash browns and English muffins. Sirius sat down and loaded his plate ready to eat when the last of breakfast was sat down in front of him his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas, he hadn't had food like this in such a long time.

Marie giggled again at the look on his face, "Go on eat." she said as she sat down and began loading her plate up as well. They sat there and ate quietly until they were full and when Sirius sat back from the table looking happy Marie spoke again. "Come on let me show you how to get in and out through the tunnel and my enchantments."

Sirius got up and followed her curiously. "You know the Ministry will be watching your house and all your interactions with people right?" he asked wondering if it was a good idea to return here.

"I know. But they don't know I have a secret way in and out of the house." Marie said with a wicked grin as she looked back at him while she opened the bathroom door.

"Marie they will be watching this house from all angles." Sirius said with a frown as he followed her into the bathroom.

"Yes dear I'm well aware of that, I had the same training as you. They will be watching the house closely. We are going 3 miles away before we exit the tunnel they don't watch that far away. I'll come back and leave like normal." Marie said as she pointed to his prison clothes. "Get changed I'll clean up the kitchen and bedroom then we'll leave." she said then walked out of the bathroom pointing her wand at the kitchen so it would clean itself. She walked up the stairs as he began to change. He had just finished when she returned knocking on the door.

Sirius opened the door then walked over to the sink and looked at it. "Ok lets see if I remember this." he said then pressed in on the center of the cold water handle then the hot water handle, he pulled the stopper up and finally turned both handles on and the same time and the sink jumped out of the way revealing the secret exit.

"Congrats now lets go." Marie said with a smile as she lit her wand and entered the secret passage once Sirius was inside as well with is wand lit she touched a rock on the side of the wall to close the entrance way.

"You've thought of everything." Sirius said as he watched her turn and walk in the direction she had pointed out to him the day before.

"Of course I wasn't going to be stuck in here after what happened in Diagon Alley and with the Ministry if I needed a quick escape I was going to have one." Marie said as she ignored several turn offs.

"Where do all those go?" Sirius asked as he looked down one of them curiously.

"Mostly no where. Anyone following me would eventually find themselves in a maze of dead ends until they finally found the correct route by which time I would be gone, or they would exit the tunnels at a different place than myself either way I would get away." Marie said turning into a different path to the right and winding her way thought a snake tunnel.

"And you wanted me to find my way through here yesterday?" Sirius said looking at her like she was nuts.

"Well I have it set up that if it's you the tunnels will guide you, Nox." Marie said as she stopped then turned off her wand light and she looked at him expectantly. He turned his wand light off as well to find glowing rocks in the center of the roof.

"So the glowing won't happen for anyone other than you and me? Why me I was in prison?" Sirius asked confused as he looked from the roof over to her curiously.

"Yes just the two of us and I knew if Peter was alive you would find a way out of that prison." Marie said with a bright smile then lit her wand and was again leading the way. It took them about an hour to traverse the winding tunnels when they reached the end Marie waited for Sirius to come up beside her and tapped four stones in a specific order to get the wall to separate and open up for them to leave. Once outside she smiled up at the morning sky.

"Ok so we've made it out how do I get back in?" Sirius asked curiously as he watched the wall close behind them without a trace of it being an actual secret doorway.

Marie smiled as she looked around to make sure no one was watching then turned around, kneeled down, and tapped her wand on a large half buried rock three times. The doorway reopened for them to go back inside. "You think you can manage?" Marie said sarcastically as she looked up at him with a huge grin.

"I believe I can." Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

"Great. Now return that wand, show yourself where ever you want down south well away from Hogwarts then meet me in Little Whinghing Surrey there is a small park close to Privet Drive please keep safe Sirius." Marie said seriously as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I'll be safe, don't you worry about me." Sirius said with a smile then leaned down and claimed her lips as his own.

"When you get back to the house I'll be at work, pay attention to the enchantments. I'll come and go like I always do you should stick to the passageway here. I'll find a place for you near Hogwarts out of sight but close by to try and get that rat tonight." Marie said as she looked up at him then pulled him into a hug.

"Marie don't do anything out of the ordinary don't draw attention to yourself." Sirius said worried as he pushed her back slightly and looked down at her.

"I'll be fine Sirius don't worry about me I won't do anything that could risk your capture. Now go on I love you." Marie said with a final hug as she repeated his words back to him with a smile.

"I'm going. I love you too Marie." Sirius said with a soft smile then put his hand behind her head and pulled her face to his to give her a most passionate kiss before stepping back and disappearing with a twist.

"Tease." Marie whispered to herself as she smiled then turned and made her way back to the house. After she resealed the secret exit she left her house through the front door going to Diagon Alley to buy what she needed for her plan to work.

Marie bought an advanced potion making book when she found the potion she was wanting to brew, it was a good thing she was a pretty good potion maker. The ingredients needed are Lacewing flies stewed for 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweek (picked at the full moon), shredded boomslang skin, but the final ingredient was something she couldn't buy in the store she had to get that from the source hair and he wasn't going to like it at all.

Marie returned home with her shopping putting it on the counter in the kitchen. She pulled out her new book and reread the instructions and began putting the potion together. She bit her bottom lip then decided to put a small note beside it that said do not touch. Then she left the house to join up with Sirius in Surrey just ask dark was beginning to fall. She appeared in the lengthening shadows of the buildings leading into the suburban area. ' _Now to get to that park..._ ' she thought making sure no one was watching she transformed into her owl form and took off.

Marie circled around the small park curiously then noticed a big black dog laying on the ground in the bushes across from the park and she turned towards him landing beside him moments later. The dog huffed blowing a small amount of dust up in front of his face. The owl hooted softly and kicked it's foot out at the dog tapping it in the ribs lightly with the top of its foot. Obviously having a small conversation about her taking too long to get there, and her telling him to hush.

Marie hooted softly then took off angling around the park to make her way into the alley heading towards Magnolia Crescent which lead to Privet Drive. About half way through the alley Sirius perked up he could hear something being dragged up the street and he growled lightly up at Marie who landed at the end of the alley on a trash can. They could just start to see a young boy looking remarkably like James Potter pulling along behind him his Hogwarts school trunk and an owl cage the boy was obviously angry striding purposefully along his wand gripped tightly in his hand down at his side, then he looked around slightly confused with a frown on his face. Young Harry pulled his trunk up to the curb and started rummaging though it looking form something.

A soft hoot told Sirius that was Harry in front of them and he growled back at her, he couldn't help himself he had to get a better look at the boy so he slipped a little farther out of the alley then froze. Harry was up on his feet with his wand drawn in a flash looking at the big black menacing dog as it growled again telling the owl to hush as it hooted softly again at him trying to get him not to scare the young man.

Harry lit his wand which seemed unusual and out of place, he was a miner and wasn't alowed to use magic especially right here on a muggle street. Harry startled by the big black dog moved back tripping over his own trunk then there was a bus in front of him blocking him from Sirius and Marie's sight, which Marie took advantage of as she fluttered down in front of Sirius making him return to the shadows of the alley out of sight. Once Harry and the bus was gone Marie hooted again telling Sirius to go home she had to go to work. Sirius huffed but left none the less.


End file.
